Saving you
by Darcwidder83
Summary: After Bianca fails in turning Chris and Chris managing to escape Wyatt decides to send his most deadlies assasins.  What does her rationship with both men do for this story.  What is it about her past with Chris that will make things more interesting?
1. Chapter 1

-1This is my third and last Chris Perry/Halliwell and my made up character Gwen Royal story. They don't go together so if you miss one don't worry. I just like these two together.

In this story Gwen chooses Wyatt and the dark side.

It is going to start right after the episode where Bianca takes him back to the future. Its right after he goes back to the sisters.

Chapter 1-

"Aw!" Wyatt screams throwing whatever he found around the attic.

His fellow demons appear in front of him. They are met with a almost destroy attic. A dead witch and there leader angrier than ever.

"Get rid of the body." Wyatt exclaims.

The demons pick up the body of the dead Bianca and disappear with her.

"I take it that it didn't go as plan." a woman's voice come from the shadows.

Wyatt turns to see a short woman with dark long hair and chocolate eyes emerge from the shadows. Her skin tight leather clad body coming nearer to him.

"What gives you that idea?" he says placing his arms around her tightly.

She gets on her Tipp toes and purrs into his ear before answering.

"There is a dead phoenix witch, a destroyed attic, and no sing of him. I will even bet he took the spell." she says pulling away.

Wyatt grabs her arm fast and kisses her deeply and long. She pulls away trying to get some breath.

"I love your seeing eyes." he says as she walks around the attic.

"This place explains it all. What are you going to do?" she says turning to face him.

"Right now get lost in you, my queen." he says grabbing her tightly.

He orbs them out in a lot of dark orbs.

--

Gwen looks at her husband. She still can't believe she has chosen this path with him.

She still can't believe she married Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. It was a like a dream come true. Or is it a nightmare. Sometimes she couldn't say.

She lies upon the bed they share only covered by a thin sheet. He has started pacing the room as if looking for answers at every corner. He finally turns to face her. A dark shine in his eyes.

"I will just have to keep on sending demons after him. One of them will eventually kill him and he will no longer pose as a threat." he says.

"Kill him, Matty. Are you sure that is a good idea? Are you even sure that is what you want?"

"What other choice do I have, Gwen? He is in the past. Our past trying to stop this."

"Is it even a bad thing to consider that we will be good witches instead of the rulers of the underworld and the dark Camelot?" she says back.

"If I don't have you by my side yes. I know your past, Gwen. I even of your affair with…" he stops at her puzzle look. "This is our destiny, darling. This were we belong."

He sits next to her and kisses her forehead.

"You can't kill him, Wyatt. Its not right. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Till this day I still regret it."

"You did what you thought was for the best, love. She was going to kill us."

"But at what price did I stop her."

"It will not be the same. Now rest I will go try to see if I can figure out the spell. Or at least find that demon we stole it from." he gets up and changes.

"Wasn't he a witch and you kill him I think."

"I think you are right." he bites his lower lip then talks after a while of thinking. "I thinking I'll go to the round table and try to get a hold of my advisers. Will you come?"

"Maybe. We'll see." she says and then he orbs out.

The moment he disappear she gets out of bed and puts on her bathrobe. She walks towards her dresser and opens a hidden drawer. She then takes out an old picture and holds it to her chest.

"Don't think I have forgotten you. I will protect you. I promise."

Hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2-

Please review. Thank you.

"Now that we have the spell who should we sent for him, your highness? Or do you want him kill?"

"I have a suggestion." the dark queen says emerging out of the shadows.

Every demon and dark being in the room stand up and bow to her. The queen then sets her eyes on a wizard. With a sharp movement of her hand he begins to burn and with another movement he seems to be stuck on the torture part.

"Gwen." Wyatt begins.

She turns around to face him and as she lost her concentration the demon was killed.

"Yes, love." she answers as every eye in the room stare at her.

"What…" he says signaling to the place the wizard was.

"That?" she ask shrugging. "You should have heard what he was thinking of me. He doubts, well doubted my loyalties to you. Your on wife."

"Right." he nods then turns to room. He then addresses the room in a loud commanding voice. "If you have any problems with your queen talk now. You think that was bad you haven't seen me angry. Specially when it comes to my queen and wife. You will wish she was the one torturing you."

Wyatt then extends his hand out to Gwen. She takes it and sits next to him.

"So what have I miss?" she says smiling around the room.

Her smile getting wider at the look of fear around them.

"May I talk to you?" a demon says standing up from one of the seats in the back.

Gwen turns to Wyatt and he nods his approval. She gets up and follows the demon out of the room.

"What do you want, Damen, don't you see I am in the middle of a meeting?"

"Yes I notice, Gwen. You know what I also notice is that you just torture and vanquish one of the most powerful wizards that exists. He made Merlin look like a second class human magician." he says.

"Your point?" she says glaring at him.

"My point, Gwen, is that the table is full of demons that still think your in the other side. That Wyatt is to blind by love to see what you are doing."

"I know. I had to send a message and alert Wyatt of what is happening. If this demons continue to think that way they might go against him. What can I do? What else do they want me to do? I am the one that was able to take out the Charmed ones."

"Yes, but they also know that you were under a spell when you did that."

"And may I remind you it was your spell that made me do that. I also want you to remember that if Wyatt knew you were the reason I killed his family he would make you wish you were never hatch. He forgave me but I don't think he will forgive you. You do remember what he did to that other demon you set up to be the one who did that." she whispers in his ear as she walks around him before standing right in front of him.

"How did you find out it was me?" he ask giving her a scared look.

"Nothing could be hidden from me. You know that. My power is so old and strong nothing but myself control can handle it. Of course you took advantage that I had little control over it to control me." she leans close to him again. "Everybody's mind is open to me. I know everybody's secrets."

She pulls away and smirks at him.

"Alright, your right I have no right to think of you as a traitor." he says after a while.

"Your lying. But its okay it will have to work for now."

She walks away and gets inside the conference room. In there she saw that everybody was talking at once. She can also feel how this arguing was getting on Wyatt's nerves and can see the dark aura around him. Getting ticker and ticker around him.

She then sends a frightening vision to everybody but Wyatt in the room. That made everybody become quiet. In the silence Wyatt turns to her and gives her a grateful loving smile.

"So what's going on?" she says sitting next to his vacated chair.

"We can't come to a conclusion of who should go."

"Why don't you send me?" she says.

Once again the room becomes quite and every eye turns to look at her.

"You?" a demon says sneering with a malicious smile and following with a laugh.

Every demon begins to laugh as well.

The demon that spoke began to be consume by fire but then stop when Gwen place a hand on Wyatt's arm.

"That is actually a good idea." Damen says as he walks towards the other.

"Are you kidding this little witch doesn't have the guts to kill no one." another says.

"Your right. But I have a better power than to kill."

"What is that?" another demon says.

"The power to control people's minds and thoughts." Wyatt finishes. "I don't think that is good."

He says looking at her.

"It's the best possibility. I can get into his mind and make him go into our side. Nothing can go wrong. This way you wont have to kill him as well." she finishes excited.

The people on the room started to talk animatedly.

"I said no." Wyatt says in his booming voice.

"Wyatt." she says trying to calm him down.

"Meeting adjourn." he says orbing out.

The other demons look around and then disappear leaving her with Damen.

"You need to convince him." he tells her.

"I know what I am doing. Don't worry about it." she says orbing out as well.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3-

"So do you mind telling me what is your problem?" Gwen says orbing next to her husband. "Or, will you pick door number two and see how I get inside your mind? Your choice."

She finishes with a big smile.

"How did you know I'll be here?"

"I am your wife, Matty. I know you better than anyone in this world does. Which means that no matter how evil you are this will still be one of your favorite places to come." she gives him a one arm hug. "I know I use to bring you here when you where young. Now talk to me."

"I am afraid to loose you. How about if you go to the past and spend time with him and you decide that you choose the wrong witch."

"That is ridiculous." she looks deep into his eyes. "I love you. I pick you. I will spend the rest of my life with you."

"But…"

"What did we say, Wyatt?" she says looking at him sternly.

"Not to mention the past. To keep the secret locked up." he begins caressing her long raven hair. "Do you think you can handle seeing him again?"

"It's not that which I am afraid of. I have made my decision. You know why? Because I love you. Not him, you. Let me go and fetch him for you love."

"I…" she begins to kiss his neck. "but…" then she draws with her fingers soft circles on his chest. "would…"

"Yes, love." she says pulling away.

"This is not fair."

"What is not fair is your followers doubting your position. If I don't go they will think that we have gone to the other side." she says sitting on the grass.

"What do you mean?" he says sitting next to her.

"They don't believe I am evil. What is worst they think my presence is making you soft and kind and…"

"Good." he finishes for her.

"By me doing this I can show them my loyalties."

"Where are your loyalties?" he ask putting his head to one side.

"With you."

"What about Camelot. You once told me Camelot is your number one concern. That it is in your destiny to be there to protect it."

"That was my reason for choosing you. I will not lie but I will be lying if I told you that in that time I have not fallen deeply in love with your." she grabs his hand that is resting on his knee. "If for any reason you leave Camelot I will go with you." she then looks into his eyes. "I love you that much. You do believe me?"

He shakes his head side to side and looks at her apologetic.

"I remember all, Gwen." he says and with his free hand caresses her cheek. "I will not forget what you had with….him."

"Wyatt…" she begins loosing her temper.

"But I will grant you your wish. You will be the one that goes to past. When he gets here he better have turn." she swallows.

"Its not a good idea to turn while in your past. I will take him to a special place in which he wont be able to leave and turn him there."

"Where?" Wyatt says getting up in anger.

"Everyone has there secrets, honey. Even you do. Of course those things I choose not to see but that is beyond the point."

He looks away.

"Fine." he says after a while. "In two hours we will regroup at the table and we will send you of to him."

"Wyatt." she says kindly standing in front of him. "I love you. Don't doubt that."

She then pulls him down for a hard passionate kiss.

--

She is in her room getting prepare for her mission. For some reason she is feeling butterflies in her stomach. Wyatt has just left her to bent of some of his angers on innocents. She smiles small at the thought.

Then there is a soft knock in her bedroom's door. She walks over to open it and in the other side she sees there longest mentor. The reason for all of this.

"What are you doing here, Damen?" Gwen says walking away as the demon walks in and closes the door.

"I've heard the news, my queen. You will be leaving soon to go to find him. I just have one question."

"And what might that be?" she questions annoyed.

"If your plan doesn't work….will you be able to pick Wyatt or will you pick Chris."

She turns to face him. Her face is red and she looks like she is ready to hurt him.

"It will not come down to that."

"But if it does."

"Get out!" she screams.

"But…"

"I said, GET OUT!"

He nods before he disappears.

"It will not come to that." she says softly out loud.

--

"So where is she if she has decided to go." a demon was saying.

Wyatt can see the doubts in there eyes. For the first time he is able to see that his wife is right. It wont take much for these demons to turn on her. Even him.

"Why so impatient. Its only been a minute." the queens voice is heard.

"So I take it you are ready?" the same demon ask maliciously.

"What do you think?" she says and with a wave of her hand he is levitating upside down. She walks to him and talks in a voice no one has heard before. "Don't you ever question my loyalties. I don't care if Camelot is left without its knights but I will make each one of you regret ever hatching. Or whatever."

The demon then is sitting back on his chair and Gwen walks calmly towards her husband.

"Sorry that I was late I had some final business to take care of." she then looks a Damen and he nods to her. "So are we ready for this?"

"Yes, my queen." another demon says bowing to her.

"Then lets do this. There is no time to waist." she gives a quick kiss to Wyatt's cheek and whispers in his ear. "I am going to miss you love."

She then walks towards the window. The one that will open to send her back. She takes one more glance at her husband and walks through.

Ok. What you think?


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4-

Sorry for the long wait. Keep on reviewing, please. I hope you enjoy it.

"I'll see you guys later." a man voice says before the door to the storage room in P3 opens.

The tall dark haired witch walks into his room. He gives out a big sighed and leans on his door. It was another busy day.

"Long day?" a woman's voice says from the shadows.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Chris says getting ready for anything.

The dark haired woman steps out of the dark corner. Chris' mouth opens when he sees her dressed in her short leather mini skirt and white tube top.

"Miss me?" she says taking a seat on the coach.

She taps the empty seat next to her but he refuses to move away from the door.

"I am not going to bite you. Unless you want me to." she says suggestively.

"You…you are Wyatt's…"

"Wife, I know."

"I was going to say secret weapon, but wife too."

"So you do remember me." she smiles big at him. "You seriously think I will attack here. I know better, sweetie. Don't tell me your afraid of little old me."

She gives him an innocent smile that reminded him of something but the memory was gone before he can place it.

"I'll be stupid not to be afraid. That innocent smile doesn't fool me."

"Come on, Chris, I am not that bad."

"Let me guess." Chris says walking from one side to another in front of her. Her eyes following each moment. "He didn't have enough by killing my fiancé because he tried to turn me by her. He had to send his slave driver to finish of the job. I know what you can do." he leans towards her. "I wont let you."

"Can you say paranoid." she crosses her legs and leans back. "What makes you think I am not here to help you. Or just to say hi. I am dress to look at not to do, whatever is running through your head." she shrugs lazily. "But who knows."

"If you are here to give me a headache. You've done it. Can you please let me sleep now?" he says giving up.

"Come on, Chris. Play with me."

"I don't have time for your games, Gwen. If you going to kill me now, just go ahead." he says standing still in front of her.

"Your no fun. You know that?"

He rolls his eyes at her and signals to his chest but she doesn't move.

"Come on I am waiting."

"Then you'll have to wait longer. I like to play with my food before I eat it." she stands up and walks to him. "Since you are not performing tonight. I'll come back later."

She smacks his ass.

"Hey." he says pulling away.

"What?" she gives him another innocent smile. "Your ass look smack able."

"I don't have time for this. Either kill me know or do it tomorrow." he says rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, I love this song. Lets go dance."

"What?" he says as he is being pull out of his room. "I don't want to dance. I just want to go to bed. Now! I have things to do. Now!"

"Don't be so uptight. Just enjoy the night."

She begins to dance close to him in rhythm of the music. There bodies getting closer and closer. Almost becoming one.

"Do you feel that?" Phoebe says from across the room. "It just got hot in here."

Piper looks at her younger sister. Studying her carefully.

"Maybe your feeling someone's strong emotions." she says.

"I think I know who's." Paige says signaling towards the couple on the dance floor.

"Oh my god. Its Chris." Phoebe says when they look closer to the couple.

"I think he is getting over Bianca now." Paige says.

"But if she is this old now. She must be like a lot older in the future." Piper says.

"Eww." Paige says. "That can be awkward."

Then the three witches watch them walk out of the club.

"Gwen, where are we going?" Chris says as he is being pull out of the club.

"You'll see." she says orbing them out when they thought no one was looking.

But someone just arrive and saw how she orb them out and orb right after them.

"Why are we here?" Chris says.

He then stops as he sees the other witch start striping until she is on her bra and panties.

"Why do you think? It was hot in there and I decided we should take a dip."

"Its almost three in the morning. We can get in trouble."

She walks into the ocean.

"You been here a while. When was the last time you went swimming on the ocean."

"I don't have time. I have more important…"

"things to do." she says finishing off for him.

He glares at her before taking of his clothes and shoes to end up only on his boxers. He then starts running towards the sea line after her. When she sees him coming she starts to swim further into the water.

They are horse playing around and wrestling with each other. The still night is fill with there laughter. He is holding her from behind into his body when they here someone clearing there throat from the sand.

They turn to see the tall figure of the Elder just far enough so the waves wont hit him.

"Leo." Chris says letting go of the witch. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same thing about the two of you." Leo says with suspicion on his voice.

"We are just hanging out. Having fun. Do you remember that?" Gwen says walking towards the Elder.

"I do know about fun. This is not fun. This is breaking the laws."

"No wonder you are uptight." she says turning to the young white lighter.

"I am not uptight." Chris says. "Lets go, Gwen. He is right."

She rolls her eyes. Grabs her clothes and without another word orbs out. Leaving Leo with an open mouth.

"Who is she?" he ask the young man.

"Its none of your business." Chris says gathering his stuff up.

"If she is another white lighter I need to know. I don't recognize her."

"Don't worry about it." Chris says.

"Look kid. I am giving you a chance after what happen to you last time. But neither the sisters or I will take any more lies from you. Got it?"

"Got it." Chris says orbing out.

When he appears to his room he hears a soft knock.

"Chris, can I come in?" a woman's voice says.

"Come in, Piper." Chris says a little irritated. "What's up?"

"Where is that girl you were with?" she ask closing the door behind her.

"Are you here to make me talk about her. Cause if you are I am not talking about her."

"No, we are just happy to see you out, finally. Moving on…"

"I will never move on from, Bianca. I will always remember her."

"I know. But you do seem to be having fun again. Well whatever it is for you. I will go now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Chris says watching her go.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5-

"Boo." someone says on Chris' ear when he is looking down at the book of shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Chris says turning to look at the tight jean pants and black tank top woman. "I am not in a mood to play or whatever you are doing here."

Gwen reaches out her hand to touch the book but there is a shield keeping her from touching it. It almost burns but its like a tickle to her.

"Chris, are you upstairs." the voice of the eldest Charmed one comes from the floor below.

Chris looks at the other woman and how she is being rejected by the book. Not seeing the harm of leaving her alone here he decides to go check out what is going on with Piper.

"What's up Piper?" she hears as he walks down the stairs.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she turns to see Paige right in front of her.

Looking at how her hand is close to the book but somehow is being stop by an invisible shield.

"Piper." Paige screams but before she can move or anything the short dark haired witch was holding her neck in a sleep lock and Paige goes down.

Piper runs to the attic with Chris on her heals and sees as the unknown witch sets her sister on the floor.

Piper starts to blow up the unknown intruder but the other girl barely even moves. Piper then puts her hands down in defeat as Phoebe runs up the stairs and stand next to her older sister.

Gwen then holds up her hands and that is when Chris finally moves towards her.

"No." he says.

But it is to late. A nearby wardrobe blew up and hit 2/3 of the remaining Charmed ones. Knocking them unconscious.

"Why did you do that for?" Chris says grabbing the witches hands.

"She wanted to blow me up first." she defends.

"You could have killed them." he says.

"Oh, come on. Like I haven't use her powers before."

"That is not the point. If you want me you need to leave them alone." he says walking closer to her.

"They were the ones attacking me."

"Yes but you have advantage over them."

"Fine." she rolls her eyes. "I'll apologize next time I see them."

"They have nothing to do with us. With what is going on. Do you understand that?" Chris says making her look at him. "I am what you want not them. If anything happens to any of them…"

"I know." she then looks at all three. "Party poopers." she says before orbing out.

"What the hell does that mean." Paige says finally getting up. She has been listening to most of the conversation between the two young witches. "And how does someone that cannot touch the Book of Shadows have the power of a white lighter. Leo."

She calls out for the Elder as she sees her two sister lying on the floor with the debris of wood all around them.

"What is wrong?" Leo says as he appears.

He then kneels next to the sisters and begin to heal her.

"I guess I should…"

"You are not going anywhere." Paige says. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Chris stays still and sees how the other two sisters finally regain conscious and start to get up.

"What happened?" Piper finally asks.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask our favorite white lighter?" Paige says turning to Chris.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe and Leo ask at the same time.

"She is no one." Chris says.

"Chris," Piper begins. "do you want what happen last time to happen again. You need to trust us."

"As long as you don't get involve you'll be okay." he says.

Phoebe finally looks over to where the wardrobe was. She looks on the floor below her and then looks at Piper then Chris pointing at the wardrobe.

"Did she blow this up?"

Piper looks to where Phoebe was pointing with wide eyes.

"Yes." Chris says.

"But how?" Paige says. "Is she like Wyatt's sister?"

"Eew, no." Chris says recoiling in disgust.

"Then why does she have the power to blow things up and orbing?" Paige points out.

"It's complicated." Chris says.

"Then enlighten us." Leo says crossing his arms over his chest.

"She is has a very rare power. It is the combination of years and many different powers being brought into the family blood line. Hers is stronger then anybodies in her family."

"What is it?" Phoebe asks.

"Its like your power." he points at Phoebe. "Only she can really get into people's head and make them see things and do stuff. If she concentrates enough she can have total control. But what she really likes to do is 'borrow' powers. She tunes into others powers and magnifies them. In other words unlike you Piper she can freeze and blow up witches."

"Meaning that if she wanted to kill us she would have." Piper says fright in her eyes.

Chris nods.

"Then why didn't she kill us?" Paige says.

"She is not here to kill you." Chris says.

"Then what does she want?" Leo ask.

Piper looks at Chris.

"She wants Chris."

Chris nods.

"I thought you made sure no one can come after you." Phoebe says.

"So did I." Chris says defending himself. "Obviously they found another way. What is worst they send the worst of them all after me."

"What is up with the two of you?" Phoebe says. "I am feeling some hidden feelings. Something lock away."

"I don't know. I feel like there are some stuff that was erased from my mind. Specially since she appear the other day."

"Yeah she is the girl from the club." Paige says.

"You guys were like on fire." Phoebe says.

Chris sits down and rubs his face with his hands. That woman was already driving him crazy.

"So we need to protect you from her." Piper says. "We won't want anything bad to happen to you."

"No its alright." Chris says. "I think I need to see where this is going. I am pretty sure she is not here to kill me. Might not even turn me to Wyatt."

"But…"

"Believe me my gut, heart and mind is telling me I will find my answers with her."

"Alright we trust you." Leo says a little skeptical.

The sisters nod in agreement.

Please review for me. If interested more in Gwen you can also read about her in Unwanted Friend and Love of all ages.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6-

Don't forget to review, please.

"So my dear friend, what is your decision?" a woman's voice says from behind him.

Chris is standing on the top of a hill overlooking the golden bridge. For some reason this place has been calling for him but he doesn't remember why.

That is until he hears her voice.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" he ask her.

"What do you mean?" she says frowning.

"Ever since I saw you there is something about this place that just seem to call for me."

She shrugs standing next to him.

"I don't know. Your not the only one that seems like there's a part of your life missing."

He looks at her before shaking his head. She has always been able to read him. Right?

"I know we use to come here when I was a child but there is more." he continues.

She lets out loud sigh.

"Chris, your making this hard. I already gave you a day of fun. Its time to go now."

"Always straight to business with you."

"What did you expect from me. Besides if that was true I would have taken you since the moment I got here. There's no doubt in my mind I can just take you like that. With no problems."

"Why didn't you?" he says looking into her eyes this time.

"I don't know." she shrugs. "I really don't know. Your confusing me. Stop it."

She holds her hands to her temples and he use that moment to orb out.

"Great." she says finally looking up and noticing he is gone. "You want to play like this then be so. This is going to be fun."

She says giving a wicked smile.

--

"Quick help me. She is after me." Chris says orbing into the attic.

"Who? What?" Phoebe says getting close to the young white lighter.

"Gwen, she is out looking for me."

"How did you get away." Paige says getting into the attic with Piper right behind her.

"What is all the commotion?" Piper says.

"We should get Piper out of here." Phoebe says remembering what happen last time.

All this time she is putting crystal around Chris for protection.

"What is going on?" Piper says confuse. "What do you mean get me out of here?"

"Paige, orb Piper out of here and explain to her what is going on. I'll have a chat with our young white lighter."

"But…" Piper tries to say as Paige grabs her and orbs her out.

"You should get out of here too. This will be the first place that she will look for."

At that moment the young woman in question orbs in.

"Just one of you. How easy." she says mockingly.

"Phoebe get out of here." Chris says.

"No I won't leave you here alone."

"You don't have a chance." he says.

"I'll hold her off you go to that place." Phoebe says signaling with her eyes.

"Come on, don't make me do something I don't want to." Gwen says advancing on them.

"Go." Phoebe says levitating her body to kick the other witch but she was left without the ability to move.

That is when Chris reaches the doorway and looks back.

"No…" he says trying to go back to the woman but a shine in Phoebe's eyes makes him move.

"You are going to pay for that." Gwen says as Phoebe falls to the floor with a loud thug. "Why don't you fight me, witch?"

Just as Gwen was nearing the fallen witch Paige orbs in. She tries to throw a potion at her but with a move of Gwen's hand it is thrown out the window.

"Wrong move." Gwen says moving her hands to her temples once more only that in that moment both sister where overcome with a piercing headache.

Both of them began to cry. Paige drops to the floor. Then they go into a dreamless sleep.

"Count your lucky stars today girls." Gwen says before running out of the attic and down the stairs.

She then stops at a visible door that doesn't belong there.

"Got you now."

She gives out a smile and then closes her eyes to concentrate hard. Just as she finishes she feels a sharp pain in her back so she turns around to see Piper standing in the bottom of the steps with her hands up.

"How come you didn't blow…" she begins to stutter.

"Big mistake." Gwen says before she finish her question.

With a wave of her hand Piper goes flying into the wall.

She then turns to the door once more and prepares herself to go through it. She slowly opens the door and steps right through it.

"So this is magic school." she says looking around. "Thought it will look different."

"May I help you." a male voice says.

She turns to look at the elder. Her blood begins to boil but she takes control of her emotions. If she is not careful she will be thrown out of here.

"Yes, I am looking for my friend, Chris. Chris Perry."

"Right." he says nodding. "I am sorry I cannot tell you were he might be. I must have miss him when he came in. You are?"

"Just going to find him and leaving if you don't mind." she says trying to pass him.

"I am in charge of this school. You can't just stop by and go in your merry way." he says in the most authority voice.

But she doesn't even flinch.

"I know who you are. I know your past, present and future." she says walking in a circle around him stopping just to sniff him. "I can even smell your fears."

He looks a little frighten.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what your hiding. I am just going to let it go. But be warn you just got lucky."

That said she walks right pass him without any interruptions. Leaving a baffle elder looking at her.

'You won't be gone from me long.' She thinks as she walks the many halls of the magical school.

I was actually going to end this sooner but decided against it. Just review for me please.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7-

Here is the next chapter. Please, don't forget to review.

"Hello." a young girl around ten says walking towards Gwen. "My name is Lina. What is yours?"

Gwen tries to walk pass her but the little girl holds her hand.

"Let me go, little girl." she almost hisses out.

"It's not nice to ignore someone when they ask you a question, Gwen." she says surprising the woman.

"How did you…"

"I am here to guide you, silly." Lina says with a giggle. "I am something that you have lost a long time ago. Something you are looking for."

"I am looking for a young man not a little creepy girl."

"No, Gwen, you are not looking for him. Not that way anyway. Look I just rhyme." she says laughing more making Gwen loose her patience more and all of suddenly a vase blow up. "All right sorry. What I mean is that you are looking for something deeper than that."

"Don't make me hurt you." Gwen finally explodes.

"You know you can't. If you show your dark side you will be thrown out of here." she says in a all knowing voice. "Just come with me Gwen. Believe me when we finish you will find what you came here for. It will be a whole lot faster."

"Okay" Gwen rolls her eyes giving in. "but if this is going to take to long and be pointless I will hurt you. Maybe not right now but in the future."

She says facing the little girl.

"Fine with me." she says walking away with Gwen right behind her.

--

"Hi." a little boy says coming out of the door.

For some reason he looks familiar to Chris. Before he can ask the little boy anything the kid runs of into another direction. Chris hesitates for a moment before running after him.

"Hold on." he shouts out.

--

"Piper." Leo says after he appears on the Manner.

He leans over her and heals her. Shortly after he hears a moan and she sits up and looks at him.

"Where is Phoebe, Paige or Chris?" she says quickly running up the stairs to the attic.

"What is going on?" Leo says but then he sees the other two on the floor.

Leo quickly runs to them and heals them. While Leo helps Paige sit up Piper does the same to Phoebe.

"What happen here?" Piper ask.

"I was trying to fight that witch when Paige tries to throw a potion at her pissing her off. Then I don't remember." Phoebe says.

"I remember a splitting headache and then blackness." Paige says.

"You guys need to be careful. With what Chris has told us she is nothing to mess with. Where is Chris anyway?" Leo ask.

"I… don't know." Phoebe says feeling her brain go blank.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Paige ask. "You were the last one to talk to him."

"You know what I remember that Gwen or Jenn or whatever her name is was trying to get into magic school." Piper says.

"They must be there." Leo says.

"Lets go then." Phoebe says.

"But she is evil. She probably hasn't been able to get in." Paige says.

"We can't take a chance. We need to go find out." Piper says as they all go down towards the door.

They run in and find Gideon standing there.

"Well, if it isn't the Charmed ones and Leo. How may I assist you today?" the elder ask.

"We were wondering if Chris has gone by." Phoebe says.

"Chris? I am afraid I have not seen him. But sometime ago this young woman came in asking for him too."

"She was able to get in." Phoebe says.

"What do you mean?" Gideon ask perplex.

"She is an evil witch from the future. She came to take back or kill or we are not sure, Chris." Piper says walking around.

"Do you know what way they went?" Paige ask.

"I am not sure. I doubt she is really that evil. She was able to come in her." Gideon says still in deep thought.

"Even if your right we can't take a chance." Leo says. "She attacked the manner just to get to him. Who knows what she will do here?"

"But Gideon is sort of right. She could have easily killed if not all at least one of us. She took us out with just her mind." Phoebe says.

"So what are you saying we just let her take, Chris?" Paige ask.

"No, we still need to be careful around her." Piper says. "Let's split up and look for them. Leo stay here just in case they try to leave this way. We'll meet up in an hour."

--

Gwen falls to the floor gasping for air. She had no idea how her decision has affect her.

"Why did you show this to me?" she says looking at the little girl.

"I just want to make sure that you don't do anything you'll regret. That is what you are afraid of. What you are looking for." Lina says.

"I don't know. I am confuse." she gets up.

"When the time comes you'll know what to do, Gwen. Know at least you know what your missing. That what is missing in your mind." Lina starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Our time is up. Its time for you to get to reality."

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Gwen." Chris runs to the woman lying on a rock. "Gwen, wake up. Wake up."

"Chris?" she says opening her eyes to see who has been calling her.

But she puts her head back down and covers her eyes. At that moment Chris looks back at the boy that he was following.

The boy gives Chris a big smile before waving goodbye and disappearing from sight.

"What's wrong?"

He turns to look at the concern look of Gwen.

"I just… never mind this place is weird." he says shaking his head.

Gwen sits up with his help.

"Chris…"

"I know." he says. "It is just easier for me to go with you."

"I promise nothing will happen to you. But if I return without you the worst can happen. Not only you but him. Me." she then shrugs and gets up. "Besides if those pesky Charmed Ones get in the way once more. I don't know what I'll do to them."

"Chris," Phoebe says coming in. "there you are. We been looking for you."

"And now you'll be saying goodbye to him." Gwen says stepping between the two.

"I don't think so." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Don't worry about it." Chris says getting between the two witches.

Gwen gives the older witch a satisfy smile and a small wave.

"Leo." Phoebe calls out. "Leo I found them."

Gwen smiles turn into a wicked one.

"Phoebe listen to me." Chris says. "There is no other way. Just be sure that I am not giving up." he grabs hand. "Lets go."

"Bye, Phoebe. Tell your sisters how lucky they have become."

With that Chris orbs them out.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8-

"What do you mean he left with her?" Paige says almost screaming at her older sister.

"I mean, he said to not worried about him. That he knows what he is doing." Phoebe answers.

"How could you let him do that?" Piper ask exasperated.

"Do you want me to go against her again?" Phoebe ask getting mad.

"We need to calm down." Leo says stepping in. "I know this must be though. Its like that girl before but we need to trust him. He will be okay."

"If we couldn't escape from her magic just imagine what she would do to him, Leo." Paige says looking at him.

"We have to go save him. Even if that means going into the future." Piper says to. "How can we do this?"

"Go into the future?" Leo ask. "We can't. Its to dangerous to try."

"He needs us, Leo." Paige says. "There is probably a book here that will help."

"Yeah, lets go ask Gideon." Phoebe says.

--

"Come on, take my hand." Gwen says as they walk out of the portal.

He looks over at her but she doesn't wait for him to move and just takes his hand and orbs out.

"What is going on?" he ask as they appeared in a caved room. "Where are we?"

"It's still not time for you to be presented. Until that moment you will stay here with me." she answers. "Only I can come and go as I wish. So don't try anything funny. Get comfortable I'll be back soon."

She orbs without another word.

"How are we suppose to live here together when there is only one bed?" Chris ask to no one when he begins to walk around.

With nothing else to do he goes to bed and awaits his destiny.

--

"Hello my king." Gwen says as Wyatt finally orbs in to their bedroom.

"Gwen, its that really you?" he whispers running to her.

"Who else were you expecting, love, your mistress perhaps." she says caressing his cheek.

"Never, there is only one witch in my heart and bed." he kisses her softly. "So I take it that the mission has been successful."

She stands up and sits on the chair in front of her dresser.

"I have been able to get him here. We actually just got here." she then looks into Wyatt's eyes. "At least the first part of the plan is done."

He nods and looks down sadly.

"You must hurry and finish it of, love. If not…"

"I know." she gets up and kneels in front of him. "I just wanted to see you. Feel you again."

He smiles at her words.

"So after being with him you still love me."

"I chose you, Wyatt. Not Chris. It doesn't matter what I feel or felt I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you. I can never do that to you."

"Do you love me?" he ask looking into her eyes.

"I must go, Wyatt." she cups his cheek. "I will be back just as long nobody knows I am here."

She gets up and starts walking away from him but he grabs her arms.

"You didn't answer my question." he says making her turn to face him.

"I love you, Wyatt. Don't ever doubt that." she leans down and kisses him on the forehead. "I will always be there for you."

She pulls away and orbs out to her secret lair where she finds the sleeping form of her prisoner. She kneels on the bed right next to him and starts to shake him a little.

"Chris, Chris, wake up."

He opens his eyes and looks right up to her. A memory of a pass so long ago goes through his mind but just as fast disappear. He just stares up at her worried face and tries to read that shine in her eyes. Then she just moves away and sits on the other side of the bed.

He sits up and touches her shoulder.

"Yes." he finally finds his voice. "What happened?"

"Are you hungry?" she ask still not looking at her.

"Umm, yeah a little."

"Alright." she says standing up and waving her hand over a small table. "Tuck in." she says when food appears there.

She takes a seat in one of the chairs and starts putting some chicken and French fries on her own plate.

"How did you do that?" he ask taking a chair across from her.

She just shrugs again as she eats.

"So what, your thinking of keeping me here forever." Chris ask as she starts eating some chocolate pudding.

"Why would I do that?" she says still not looking at him.

"Well you haven't done or say anything."

She begins playing with her spoon and is looking like she is chewing food.

"Is it so hard to trust me." she says after a while.

"Well, yeah. You kidnap me and brought me to a cave and haven't said a productive word towards me."

"First, you came because you wanted to. Second, I am thinking about it." she says pointing towards him. "I am going to bed."

She gets up and walks towards the big bed. She shakes her body slightly and then she was wearing a light pajama pants and a tight tank top that made her show her belly button.

"Where am I suppose to sleep?" he says walking towards as she lay down. "And I don't even have any sleeping clothes."

She waves her hand and some clothes appear where the food use to be.

"There. The bed is also big enough for the both of us."

That makes him stop as he was getting his clothes.

"You mean us sleep in the same bed? What will your precious Wyatt think of that?"

"Chris, I am really tired. Its not like we will do anything. We are just going to sleep. Besides Wyatt doesn't know about this place."

"Oh." he says.

"Goodnight." she says turning to her side.

"Goodnight."

--

"I am sorry girls." Gideon is saying. "I wish I can be of more assistance but there is no spell here that will take you to the future. Not the way you need it."

"Then what can we do?" Phoebe ask the Elder.

Piper then drops the book she is looking through and looks up at them.

"There is nothing here." she says putting her hands on her face. "I am so tired of this. It is late."

"I am sorry, Phoebe. I think we should go home and be here as soon as we get up." Paige says looking at her sisters.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here a little longer." Phoebe answers.

Everybody nods at her and left her behind.

"Where ever you are, Chris, I hope you are hanging in there." Phoebe says when she is left alone.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9-

I am sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter.

Gwen wakes up to see herself lying in the middle of the bed with strong arms around her waist. Pulling her closer to a male body she had not been this close before.

Or has she? She is still not sure what is hidden and that little girl at magic school has definitely help confuse her mind.

She begins to pull away but those arms just pulls her even closer to them and puts his nose next to his neck.

She freezes when she feels him sniff her. She then closes her eyes and orbs out of his arms. She looks down at Chris' body in the bed and sadness fill her eyes.

She then sees him roll over on his back and sees his hand searching for something. Then she grabs some clothing before heading into the restroom.

An hour later Chris wakes up. He is feeling that something is missing and without it he just didn't feel like sleeping again. He sits up in bed and finds Gwen sitting cross leg on a rock cover with fur.

"What are you doing?" he asks standing up to look better at her.

"Meditating." she says not opening her eyes.

"Why?"

"Believe me, with powers like mine you need to keep your mind, heart and soul at ease or you can hurt anybody around you."

"So you do this everyday." he says kneeling in front of her.

She opens her eyes and looks down at him.

"No, I don't. It's just for what I have to do I need to have a clear mind. I can't mess this up."

"What are you planning to do?"

She smiles sweetly at him caresses the side of his cheek.

"What I have promise to do, Christopher. Protect you no matter what I have to do." she leans down and softly kisses his forehead. "Now just get ready. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She stands up and he follows right in front of her.

"Where are you going?" he says his piercing eyes boring into hers.

"I'll be back. Don't worry. Just relax and have some breakfast." she kisses his cheek before orbing out.

--

"Love, what are you doing here?" Wyatt says as he comes out of the bathroom to find his wife there.

"I am ready." she says. "I will do what I have to do today. Train him for a couple of days and I believe I can present him to the table at midnight on the second day."

"Are you sure?" he says holding her hand.

"Yes, I am sure. So I just wanted to see you and make sure that this is what you want."

"Of course this is what I want. If not all that we have done would be in vain." he holds her to him. "Go, do it. The sooner the better. The sooner I have you in my bed the better I'll feel."

"I love you, Wyatt. Never forget that." she gives him a soft kiss on the lips and orbs out.

Gwen orbs into the cave to be facing a very naked Chris. Both of their eyes grow wide and it look like they were going to pop out.

After she regains the ability to move she quickly turns around to face the wall.

"I am sorry." she says. "I didn't know you were changing."

"Sure you didn't." he says there is a bit of playfulness in her voice.

"I thought you will have the decency of changing in the restroom like I did." she says with a little anger in her voice.

She doesn't like to be tease and he sure was having fun doing so.

"There's a restroom?"

"Duh, I wasn't going to put a bucket in here. I am staying with you."

"Where?"

"First, are you decent?"

"Yes, you can turn around now."

She turns to see him without a shirt on.

"Chris." she says sternly.

"You sound like my mom." he says putting on a shirt as she rolls her eyes.

"The bathroom is on the wall behind you."

He turns around and doesn't see anything but rock.

"Where?"

She waves her hand and a door appears out of nowhere.

"Do you see it now?"

"Yes."

As Chris goes through the door Gwen sits back where she was earlier and begins to concentrate all her energy to what she will be doing next. Nothing can't distract for if it happens it will bring bad consequences.

"Gwen." Chris says softly as he stands right in front of her again. "What are you doing?"

She opens her eyes and looks at him. He sees her brown eyes be completely black. Not even the white of her eyes was showing. Before Chris can say anything an energy comes out of her eyes and hit Chris squarely on his chest.

The energy knock the tall young boy to the floor. Leaving him unconscious.

"I am sorry." Gwen says standing above his body. "This is for the good of things."

Don't forget to review for me. That way you will know what will happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10-

Sorry again. What can I say, things happen. Alright on with the story.

Oh, thanks for the reviews.

When Chris finally wakes up he finds himself on the bed. As he looks around the room he once again finds himself alone.

But where?

He doesn't remember much. He sits up and turns when he hears the creak of an old wooden door open.

Standing on the doorway to the restroom he sees Gwen looking back at him.

"I see that you have finally awoken." she says closing the door behind her and taking a seat on dinning chair by the small table. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you and where am I?" Chris is finally able to talk.

He is feeling very confuse and even though he doesn't remember anything he feels something about this woman that is familiar.

"I guess the spell worked a little to well." she mumbles.

"Excuse me, what was that?" he says leaning towards her.

"Sorry," she says standing up. "let me introduce myself. My name is Gwen Royal. I have come to help you."

"Why? What is going on?" Chris says looking at her like he didn't trust her.

"We are all family here. I have known you for so long." she reaches out to him slowly. "I am here to assure your well being. When you are ready I will take you to your brother. He has been waiting for you for so long. He will be happy to see you again."

"So, you are my sister too?" he ask looking at her as his guard is dissolving.

She begins to caress his hair back and he is feeling more at ease with her.

"No, I am just an old family friend. You can trust me, Chris. Always, I will never let any harm happen to you." she says letting her hand down to caress his cheek. "I…we will do anything for you."

He looks right into her eyes and sees the trueness of her words. The hidden words in her soul. He can also feel a little ting of his own hidden thoughts, but yet comprehends its meaning.

"Alright," he says nodding. "I believe your story. What are you suggesting we do."

"First lets see what you can do?" she says stepping back.

"What?"

"Your powers." she says.

"What powers? What are you talking about?" he says confuse.

She lets out a breath and then waves her hand and a shirt appears in her hands.

"Magic." she says handing him the shirt.

"Okay, lady, magic doesn't exist. How did you do that?" Gwen rolls her eyes at his words.

"So what do you call what I just did? Huh?"

"I don't know, an illusion?"

She lets out a loud laugh.

"Try this with me, honey. Close your eyes." Chris begins to do what he is told. "Now picture something that you want, anything… Good now stretch out your hands… Picture whatever it is and concentrate." he shuts his eyes tightly showing concentration. "What the…"

Chris opens his eyes and is met with the half-naked Gwen. In his hands lay her blouse that she was wearing.

"How did…"

"Give me that." she says snatching back her shirt and turning her back at him.

"Wow." he says still staring at her. "That…you…"

"I hope you took a picture because your not seeing that again." she says dryly.

"I didn't know that will happen." he says as she is facing him again. "I was just…"

"Staring at my chest before we try this exercise." she finish of for him.

"No, well yes. Maybe?" he says looking confuse.

"Your impossible." she says loudly.

"I didn't mean to Gwen. I was just feeling confuse at the moment and wasn't really thinking of that thought." she scoffs at his remark. "Don't be angry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Fine, whatever. Lets try austral projection now." she says changing the subject.

"Are you sure I can do that?" he says looking at her carefully. "I don't think many people can do that."

"Its not that hard. I can do it. All you have to think is of being in two places at once. If you don't you will orb and you can't do that here."

"Orb? Why can't I do it?" he ask confuse. "What is it exactly?"

"Its for security measures. Only I can do that. I'll show you later, don't worry."

"All right, so what do you want me to do?" he says with a somewhat cheerful voice.

"Just as before only this time picture yourself not only here but somewhere else." Gwen begins to look around before she turns to him again. "Try the restroom."

Chris looks right into her eyes and then his head drops as his eyes closes.

"Chris?" Gwen says looking over to the restroom door.

"Yes." a voice says from close to her ear.

She turns around to see Chris' austral projection behind her before it disappears again. She then turns to the now waking form of the young man.

"Wow, that was fun." he says.

"I told you to concentrate to go the restroom not behind me." she says in a low impatient voice.

"Come on, Gwen. Don't you ever have any fun?" he says with a big smile.

Gwen begins to rub the bridge of her nose and looks down.

"That is all for now." she says looking up at him. "I'll be back in a while. Have some lunch or something in the mean time."

Without another word she orbs out of the cave. Leaving behind a confuse witch/white lighter.

--

"I think I found something." Phoebe says as her sisters and brother-in-law get close to her table.

"You mean you found a way for us to go to the future." Paige ask.

"How is that so? And more importantly how will we come back?" Piper ask rubbing her chin.

"According to this book, if we have a purpose strong enough to time travel we will be able to go to the future and return when is over." Phoebe answers.

"How does the purpose be known to be right?" Leo ask.

"By asking for the blessing of Hecate." she responds.

"You mean that demon we sent back to hell." Piper says.

"Not Hecate the demon, but the goddess Hecate." Phoebe puts in.

"You mean the Greek goddess of witchcraft and the moon." Paige says. "How do we even know she is real?"

"After all you have face including the titans, you are still asking." Leo says.

"You got a point." Paige says back.

"So what will our purpose be." Piper ask. "We might as well go and save our son."

"It has to be something small and not so life changing." Phoebe says.

"So it will have to only be for bringing back Chris." Paige says.

"Would that even work?" Piper ask.

"There is no harm in trying. Besides Hecate its like the mother of all witches. She will not harm those with the right heart." Leo goes.

"Then lets try it." Paige chips in.

--

"So he has forgotten most of the memories of magic?" Wyatt ask as he paces the floor in front of his wife.

"Yes, love, I had to teach him how to do things. The good thing he now knows how to austral project. Which will make him a good ally."

She gets up and wraps her arms around his waist.

"History wont repeat itself, would it?" he says softly enjoying her touch.

"You worry to much, love. This is a blessing, not a curse." she begins playing with his hair. "Live for this moment where everything will be alright again."

"What if something goes wrong?" he says sitting down and placing her on his lap.

"We will worry about it then. Don't worry we are all in this together." she says giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Don't forget to review, please.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11-

Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Gwen suddenly awakes early in the morning. There are arms around her waist and she turns to face who is with her this time.

She is half expecting to see the face of Chris but is not surprise when she see dark blond curls half covering her husbands face. She softly pulls them out of his eyes as a wave of sadness runs through her body.

She sort of wish it was the other Halliwell brother that was holding her like that. She then shakes of the sensation.

"It was only a dream." she whispers pulling away walking towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Wyatt wakes up as Gwen is pulling on her t-shirt. When she sees him smiling up at her she gives him a tired smile.

"Don't go." he finally says.

"You know I have to." she says kneeling in front of the bed beside him. "I have a deadline to take care of."

"I don't want to wait till midnight." Wyatt says pulling her towards him. "I need you beside me."

"Till midnight on the next day, Wyatt." he gives her a pout. "I miss you too, sweetie. Why you think I come here every day?"

"Because I am that irresistible." he says giving her a smile as she narrows her eyes at him. "Alright, I got it. You have things to do and I understand. Happy?"

"Very." she kisses him and orbs out in lights of white.

"I sometimes wonder why you are here." Wyatt says before looking up at the ceiling.

--

"Hey." Gwen says appearing in the cave.

She sees Chris sitting on the bed leaning on a lot of pillows and reading a book.

"Your late." he says not looking up from his book.

"What your keeping time on me, dad?" she says sarcastically.

He looks up at her and rolls his eyes at her before looking down again.

"No, I am just making an observation. Besides I am hungry and I haven't had anything since lunch." he says emotionless.

"What are you reading anyway?" she says as her face turns red.

She then waves her hand over the table as food for three appear on the table.

"None of your business." he says putting down the old looking book and taking a seat on a chair. "Why so much food? Are you expecting anybody?"

"I am hungry too. I haven't ate since breakfast." she says sitting across from him.

"Whatever."

"Is there something wrong?" Gwen says as the way Chris was treating her was getting on her nerves. "Why are you acting like such an ass towards me?"

"And according to you, how am I suppose to act?" he says crossing his arms over his chest.

Gwen starts playing with her food on her plate not looking up at him.

"I don't know." she finally says. "You just have never treated me this way."

"I see." Chris says.

"What is up with you?" she says slamming her hands down as she bolts onto her feet.

"I don't like being lied to. That is what's wrong?" he says getting up as well. Piercing her eyes with his serious green one's that are shinning with anger. "I want to know the truth. Who is Grace?"

At the sound of that woman's name Gwen pales and drops on her seat once more.

"How…"

"Its not important just answer the question." he presses on.

"She was my sister. Half sister and, but she was an evil witch that tried to destroy me both mentally and physically." Chris once more sits in front of her. "At the end I had no other choice. I killed her. I killed my own sister."

"You want me to trust you knowing that." he says scoffing.

"She was going to kill you, Chris." she says looking at his eyes. "She killed my husband. Then some of my charges. Then she took you away." Gwen bites into her bottom lip. "She was a monster."

"What about the Charmed Ones?" she looks up at him with sorrow.

"What about them?" he gives her a look of little patience. "What do you want to know?"

"Are they really…"

"Yes your mother was one of them as where her sisters." she says giving out a sigh.

"How…"

"I… I was put under a spell making me think that…that… anyway I had no control of my actions. I had no choice." she finishes putting her face onto her hands.

She lets out a soft sob but when she looks up back at the young man there is no emotions on her face. Only her jaws held tightly.

Chris just looks blankly at her.

"Do you…" he tries.

"Everyday of my life. I have to be honest, Chris, we are not exactly known to be good. But the good side has lost there way. Its not what it use to be. This is different time. We need you. Your brother needs you." Gwen lightly holds his hands. "If you will forgive me. I never meant to do any of those things. Circumstances just push me to do them."

"Gwen," he says kneeling in front of her. "what happen between us? I mean I keep on feeling this…and with you around me…"

"I don't think anything has happen, Chris." she says standing up as she tries to let go of his hands. "Besides I am married. Married to your brother and I love him. Love him a lot."

Chris pulls her a little so she would look at him since she wasn't able to loose his grip.

"You might think you love him. But I am sure there is more to us then you are saying." he says with fierceness in his eyes.

Gwen strongly pulls away from him.

"Where do you think I go, Chris? The place I spend the most time with? I am with him."

Chris gets up and wraps his arms around her. Gwen begins to cry confuse at what is going on. She feels there is something. She saw it or did she. She couldn't help it no more and turn to burry her face in his chest.

He just holds her tightly, southing her. Basking on her bodie's warmth and how it felt there in his arms.

"I am sorry, love. I didn't want to make you cry. I am sorry is just I keep on seeing this things, but I believe you. Come on lets finish dinner and practice before we go to sleep." Chris says as he caresses her hair.

She nods on his chest and pulls away to sit on her chair follow by Chris.

Okay readers, don't forget to review for me, please.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12-

Okay sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review, thanks.

"So tonight it is." Wyatt tells his wife.

Gwen is sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"Yeah, he is ready and agrees that family should stick together." she says and turns to give him a small smile.

"Its everything okay?" he ask kneeling in front of her.

"Yes, yes, what makes you think otherwise?" she says not meeting his eyes.

"You just feel so…never mind." he wraps his arms around her and kisses her. "Do we have any free time left so we can spend some time to ourselves right now?"

Gwen looks into his eyes and gives him a soft kiss.

"Sorry, love, I need to make sure everything is perfect. As you should too." she then gently starts caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. "I'll be back soon enough."

She gets up and he stands up with her.

"I love you." Wyatt says.

"Me too." she answers before orbing out.

"Damen!" Wyatt calls out as soon as Gwen is out of the room. "Get your ass over here!!"

"Yes my lord, how may I be of your service?" the demon says emerging in flames.

"Do you have any idea of where Gwen's hiding place is located?" he ask quickly looking out the window.

"I am sorry the queen has hidden it well from anyone, sir. The only person that knows its herself and you know how powerful her mind is. No one will be able to get in it." he answers barely standing tall.

He can feel the king's anger going out of the young witches pores. Wyatt's state of anger is something that everyone fears. For there is only one person that can calm him down.

The problem is it is her secret that has him like that.

So after a while Wyatt calms down and looks over to the demon.

"Very well." he says calmly. "Tell the others that tonight is the night my brother will join our circle. No, wait a moment. Just call for a meeting for midnight. I think it will be better if we surprise them."

"So the queen has succeeded?" Damen ask.

"Of course. You know she can do anything her mind is set out to do. Or did you doubt her?" Wyatt says finishing with a deep voice.

"Never, your highness, I never did. I can't say the same thing for the rest of course."

"Of course. You may go." Wyatt says dismissing the demon.

--

"Gwen," Chris says to the distracted girl. "Gwen?"

Gwen suddenly looks up at the man that is waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" she ask hoarsely.

"You haven't said anything since you arrive. Is everything okay?" he ask grabbing her hands.

"Yes, why wouldn't they?" she ask pulling her hands away.

"You seem distracted and distant." she looks away when he says that. "Is it because of what we talked about yesterday?"

"Chris, please don't…"

"So it is. What about? Is it about us?"

"Chris…"

But her voice is cut off as his lips cover her next words. He deepens the kiss and slowly pulls her towards him so that now she is straddling him.

They both moan at there closeness and suddenly Gwen pulls away. She tries to get up but he wraps his arms around her tight.

"Don't." he whisper on her skin.

His hot breath on her neck as he hovers his lips to it. Yet, still not touching it. So it sends shivers up her spine and its making goose bumps on her skin.

"Chris you really need to…" his lips then latches to her neck. "We…"

--

"Chris, what have we done? This is wrong. I am married and to your brother." Gwen says as she lies in bed with Chris' arms holding her protectively.

"So this is what I've been missing." Chris says not paying attention to a word the woman he is looking at in adoration is saying. "I knew there was something about you…and me. This feels so right."

"Are you listening to what I am saying?" Gwen says turning to face her now lover.

"Of course sweetie, but this is only guilt that is talking. What does your heart say?" he says as he begins to tuck her hair behind her ears. "You are so beautiful."

"You know what it says? It's saying you are nuts."

"No, its not." he says kissing her once more. "I think that is your brain."

"Chris, you need to listen to me. This cannot happen. I am happily married. This was just a mistake. A big one at that. It shall and never will happen again."

"If you are afraid I will tell my brother," he says standing up from the bed and turning to give her a view of his rear "don't worry. I wont. Just don't ask me to forget about this. I am going to take a shower now and I wont hear another word of this."

"Chris…" she begins as he closes the door to the restroom. "I am sorry." she whispers.

In the bathroom Chris leans against the door feeling like crying. He rubs his eyes and then goes into the tub.

--

"Chris…" Gwen says before she grabs his hand. "I am really sorry…"

"Lets just get this over with." Chris answers coldly.

--

"Okay Leo, I don't know how long we will be gone, that is if we come back at all. Please just take good care of Wyatt. I don't want anything to happen to him because I am gone." Piper says to her ex-husband as she gives him a hug. "Also take very good care of yourself."

"Everything is ready, Piper." Phoebe says as she with her other sister walk over to the couple. "We just need to be holding hands to go."

"Be careful." Leo says to them.

"We will be." Paige says.

"Who knows what you will encounter." Leo continues.

"I don't think they can be anymore powerful than that girl." Phoebe says unsure.

"Even if that is right…" Leo begins.

"We know." Piper cuts him off.

They all hug quickly and the sisters surround the copper cauldron in which contains the ingredients and there sacrifice, there blood, in it.

"We just each drop a piece of leaf." Paige says.

"Then what?" Phoebe ask.

"We wait and see." Piper answers.

Don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13-

Sorry for taking so long to update. I been having a little lack of inspiration for this story, unfortunately it happens. Just don't forget to review for this story.

Wyatt is beginning to lose his patients as every demon, warlock and whatever else is talking with loud voices not letting him concentrate and even though he knows it's still not midnight he is getting impatient for the fact that his beautiful wife has yet to show her face, or anything near him.

"What is the matter, your majesty?" Damen ask near Wyatt's ear.

"This noise is driving me crazy." Wyatt motions with his hand towards his allies unnoticed by them. "Hmm, what is there problem tonight anyway?"

Before Damen can answer the door to the meeting place opens and in walks in the queen wearing a blood red top that is off the shoulders with a long black skirt and matching boots.

The moment she is fully in the room becomes quite making Wyatt smile at the beautiful woman in the room.

She walks to her king moving her hips from side to side. Just the way that will drive her husband crazy. Then she swiftly turns him around on his chair so he is fully facing her and covers his mouth with her lips. Locking them into a passionate kiss.

"You're early." he whispers into her lips before she pulls away from him completely with both her legs between his. "Not that I am complaining."

She smiles at him.

"I know, but you were giving me a major headache. So, I decided to come and ease your mind."

He looks up at her and pulls her down in his lap as the other occupants continue their conversation.

"So how has my little brother been acting? I hope he hasn't been his usual pain."

"He is doing well. I don't think there is anything worry about." she says pulling away from his arms. "I have to go make sure he is ready. I'll be back in ten minutes, love. Don't worry. I won't leave you for him."

He gives her an almost force smile.

"I know you will not do that mistake again. Specially knowing it is me you love not that…" he lets out a breath. "not my dear little brother."

"Play nice, Wyatt. If you are going to be freaking out around him he will notice something is off." she kisses him lightly on the lips. "I love you. Never forget that. I chose you, not him."

With that said the queen disappears once again with everybody's eyes on her. Only no one makes any comments. Not if they value there lives.

------------

Gwen waves a hand over the side of a rock and as she lets her hand drop a whole opens up. She walks in and is face to face with Chris. Wyatt's little brother. Her brother-in-law and once lover.

Looking into his beautiful green eyes, that are similar to her husband's, she feels shame begin to overpower her. So she looks away as the doorway once again disappears.

"Are you ready?" she ask looking at her shoes.

"What is wrong with you?" he says trying to get her attention but she doesn't look up. "Gwen, look at me. What is wrong?"

"I…I just…never mind." she looks up at him and gives him a big smile. "Are you ready?"

Chris walks away unsure.

"This feels weird. I mean…"

"Chris, everything is going to be alright. I know you don't remember much but this is your destiny. You and your brother working together. It's a good thing." she says holding his hand.

He turns around and looks into her eyes.

"Aren't you afraid someone will see us like this?" he ask getting closer to her leaning his faces so there lips are barely touching.

"No one can come in here unless I let them. Its one of my other hidden places."

"Good." he says pressing there lips even closer.

After a second she pushes him away.

"We can't."

"But…"

"No, buts. Look I like you. I really do, but I love your brother with all my heart. He is my life." she says playing with his shirt. "What we did earlier, it was a mistake."

She stops placing her hands over his chest and looks into his eyes sadly and gives him a half smile before licking her lips and biting her lower lip.

"I have to say I don't believe you. But, considering our situation" he leans his forehead to be touching her. "I'll let it go for now."

"Chris…" Gwen pulls away. "It's time to go. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Gwen then leads Chris outside and they walk towards the room where everybody is waiting for them.

"Little brother," Wyatt says getting up from his seat and giving Chris a brotherly hug as Gwen and Chris enters the room. "it's so good to see you. You have no idea how much we have missed you."

He then turns to Gwen and lightly kisses her on the lips as Chris just glares at his brother. Then Chris' eyes soften when Wyatt once more turns to him.

"It's good to see you too, Wyatt. I can't believe I been gone for so long." Chris says walking around the room. "It all feels so different. So foreign, but I guess I'll be able to be of greater use once I get the hang of things again."

Wyatt walks to his brother and puts a hand over his shoulder as Gwen takes a seat between two empty chair the whole time looking at there interaction. Looking between the brothers as she can feel the reality of there emotions go into his mind. The hidden thr

"That you will. You have always been my second best hand. After my lovely wife." Wyatt says leading his brother to take a seat next to Gwen. "Lets get this meeting going that way we can talk better after this."

Chris nods to his brother before looking into the eyes of the woman between them. She quickly looks away as Wyatt begins to talk.

-------

"What is going on?" Paige says as she begins to feel a strong pull.

"I don't knowwwwwww…." Phoebe begins to say.

Leo stands helpless as he sees the charmed ones being pull through a dark hole that appeared by there feet.

"Good luck." he whispers as the whole begins to close. He then picks up his son. "Come on, Wyatt, we should head out as well and don't worry your mom and aunts will be fine. They will come back soon with Chris. I hope."

With that Leo orbs out.

Okay, I hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chapter 14-

Oh, look another chapter. Just one thing, please, don't forget to review.

"Where are we?" Paige says as she sits up and looks at her surroundings.

"I think it's magic school." Phoebe says holding her head and slowly looking around her.

"I think your right." Paige says as she stands up.

"But how can this be? It is so dark in here." Piper says walking around. "What does this mean?"

"I think it means, we did it. We are in the future." Paige says standing next to her sister.

"If this is how magic school looks like, no wonder Chris is trying to change the past." Phoebe says as she joins her sisters.

"Lets get out of here." Piper says.

"But where?" Paige ask.

"The manor, I guess." Phoebe says with a shrug.

"Hold on tight." Paige says before orbing out with her sisters.

--------------

"That went well." Gwen says taking a seat on Wyatt's lap.

"You're right, it could have gone worst." Wyatt says wrapping his arms around his wife and giving her a soft kiss.

"So where am I supposed to stay at?" Chris says cutting into there love display.

"Oh, he is right. The place you had is no longer available." Gwen says looking over at her brother-in-law.

"You can stay at our place." Wyatt says of handily.

Gwen turns to Chris with wide eyes. He shrugs at her and gives her a small smile before answering his brother.

"Sure, why not."

"Well, that is settle." Wyatt says before lifting Gwen off his lap and getting off his chair. "Love, please do me a favor, can you take my little brother up to our home and show him around before you take him to his room?"

"Sure, sweetheart." she says before giving a glance at Chris. "Anything you want. But why, can't you do it yourself? I am just saying, this is a good way of getting to know each other again and all."

"I have issues to attend to, but I'll be home as soon as I can. I have to warn you, it will probably take me the rest of the morning." Wyatt says wrapping his arms around her. "I trust you and him. Nothing will happen in my absence. Not in my own home."

"What will happen?" Chris says giving a half smile.

"You'll be surprise." Wyatt says before orbing out in black orbs.

"Its about time he left us alone." Chris says walking towards Gwen.

"What are you doing?" she says backing away.

"Well, you will have to hold me to be able to take me to your home, don't you?" he says innocently.

"I only need to hold your pinky finger or your hand at most." she says putting a chair between them.

"What are you afraid of?" he says.

"I just don't like the way you are looking at me. It is creeping me out."

"Why?" he ask once again getting closer and looking at her intensely.

"Just stop it. If you don't I'll leave you here to sleep on this table. Or maybe I can disappear the table and you can get comfortable on the floor or a chair." she warns.

"I can't help it. I just feel so…"

"Don't even say it. Chris, its over. You and me doesn't exist. Get it through your tick head." she then stretches her hand at him. "Now give me your hand."

Just as there hands touch she orbs them out.

--------------

"What is this?" Piper says swapping her hand at the hologram of the Book of Shadows. "Where is the book?"

"Hey, who is up here?" a stern voice screams out.

The three sisters turn around to see a very confuse demon with a fireball in his hand.

"Fireball." Paige says throwing the offending weapon at the demon.

"Lets get out of here before someone else arrives." Phoebe says holding hands with Paige and Piper before orbing out.

-----------

"So, where is my tour of the house?" Chris ask as he enters a big bedroom with an adjoining bathroom.

Its dark grey walls and dark furniture making it look very sad.

"There is a big window at that wall." she says pointing towards the wall opposite of the bathroom door.

"It is like you were reading my mind." he says walking over towards the wall and opening the window reveling a full moon on the black blue skies.

"I probably was." she mutters. "Look, Chris, I know my husband said to show you around, but I am pooped and I need to get to bed. Just incase you are wondering breakfast is at eight sharp. There is some extra clothing on the drawers and towels and a clean toothbrush in the bathroom. Its all stock just incase you are wondering."

"Gwen, I am sorry." he says when she turns her back at him. "You are right. I had no right to be looking at you that way. You are married to my brother and I should respect your love."

She turns to give him a small smile.

"It's alright, Chris. I guess I messed up when we… you know."

"Made love?" he puts in.

"Slept with you." she answers back.

He rolls his eyes at her.

"Whatever." he says. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Right." she says walking out.

-----------

"Are you sure?" Wyatt is saying.

"Yeah, those witches ended up killing Slade." a demon is saying.

"Crap!" Wyatt exclaims. "We need to search and do some checking around."

'Gwen is not going to be happy.' he thinks.

------------------

"We need to talk." someone says covering a young witches mouth. "Now."

So, what you think. I am so evil, Hahahaha.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapter 15-

Don't forget to leave a review, thanks for it.

"My queen," a demon says knocking on the royal suite. "I have news from your husband. Queen Gwen?"

"What is going on?" Gwen says appearing from a different hall. "What news do you bring from my husband?"

"Where have you been?" the demon ask suspiciously. "King Wyatt said you'll be in your room."

Gwen lets out a breath.

"Can't a woman go out for a stroll in her own house." she says exasperated. "Now tell me, what news do you have for me?"

The demon looks at her suspiciously, but knows better than to think bad of her. Everyone knows of the queen's temper and her powerful mind and powers. Even thinking bad about her and the people she loves will bring the death and/or torture of anyone.

"I am sorry for the way I spoke to you." the demon bows and Gwen smirks at his evident fear. "The king had sent me to tell you he will not be making it home till afternoon. There is a very important think he needs to investigate and he would rather not have you or Chris involve with it, yet."

"Fine, tell him we will talk about this later." Gwen says opening her bedroom door. "Its there anything else you will like to tell me?" she says looking into his eyes.

The demon stares back into her eyes and at that moment Gwen knows he doesn't know anything. Her husband had purposely sent someone that wasn't with him.

"No, ma'am." he says as their eyes unlock.

"Good, now leave, I am tired."

"Yes, my queen." he says but she stops him before he can disappear.

"Hold on." Gwen says and once more look into his eyes. "You may go."

She then bangs her head on the doorway and walks into her room, closing the door tightly as to make sure no one will go in without her wanting too. Not even her husband.

Oh, she was going to have a nice long talk with him where she will be the one asking questions and he answering, if not…

---------------

"You're late." Gwen says as she has already started breakfast.

"I am sorry, love." Chris says earning a glare from Gwen. "Sorry, I mean Gwen, but after what happen last night I was barely able to move in the morning. I am surprise you are able to look so fresh this early."

Gwen puts down her spoon and looks across the table where Chris is barely taking a seat in front of his plate. She crosses her arms over her chest when he once again looks at her with his intense eyes.

"Don't be smug, Chris." she says coldly. "And stop looking at me like that."

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable." at that moment a servant walks in and looks between the two people with an uncomfortable look.

"Would you like anything else?" the young lady says and blushes under the look the handsome man was giving her.

"Can I get some coffee." Gwen says calmly.

"I can use some more orange juice, if you don't mind." Chris says giving her a big smile.

"I don't sir." the girl says looking down with a small smile. "I'll be right back."

Gwen notices Chris still smiling over at the spot where the servant had just vacated.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Gwen says a little annoyed.

"I just might." Chris says not looking at her. At that moment the servant walks in and places a coffee cup in front of Gwen and a glass of orange juice to Chris. "Um, may I ask you a question?"

Chris says before she leaves.

"Um, sure sir." she says waiting patiently.

"So, what's your name?" he says giving her he's famous smile.

That look made Gwen scowl at them.

"Cecilia." she says quietly.

"That is a beautiful name, Cecilia. Thank you." he says kissing the back of her hand.

At that moment you could hear something breaking from a room near by.

"Can you go check what is going on, Cecilia? I think it came from the kitchen.

At that moment an elderly woman walks over to them.

"Ma'am, I don't know what happen but half of the windows in the kitchen seem to have exploded." the woman said looking scared.

"Don't worry, Gena, I'll go check on it." Gwen says standing up.

"I'll go with you." Chris says getting up from the table.

"No," Gwen says putting up a hand. "you stay here and finish breakfast. I'll go check on the damages and call a repairman. Come on, Gena."

"Yes, ma'am." the woman said following her.

"Excuse me." Cecilia tells Chris following them.

---------

A few hours later, Wyatt appears into the kitchen and sees his wife repairing the damaged windows.

"What happened here?" he ask.

"Wyatt?" Gwen says jumping at his voice.

"Yes, you know your husband. What happened here? Where you guys under attack?"

"Oh, yes. Our enemies decided to attack us by breaking our kitchen windows." she explains sarcastically. "Besides, what time is this of showing up. You should have been here hours ago."

"Come on, honey." Wyatt says wrapping his arms around her. "Give me a break, love. I have had a bad day and I just have a few hours to rest. To be in bed with my witch before I have to take care of business."

Gwen snorts and pulls away walking towards their bedroom.

"Fine, you want to hold me in bed. We will, but we'll be talking."

"Whatever." Wyatt says running after her.

--------------

Chris walks over to his brother's and sister-in-law's bedroom and knocks on the door. When he doesn't hear an answer he tries the knob and finds it unlock. He opens the door and walks in when he finds it empty.

A few minutes later another door opens up and stepping out the door wearing only a short towel wrap around her body and another holding up her wet hair is Gwen. She stops when she sees Chris sitting there on one of the chairs in her room.

Chris stares at her open mouth.

"What are you doing here?" she ask after a while walking towards her walk in closet.

"I wanted to apologize to you for what happened in the morning. I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous by flirting with, Cecilia, but it was just so easy." he says while Gwen in inside her closet.

She walks out in dark jeans and a tank top.

"No, I am sorry. I was overreacting. You have every right to flirt with whoever you want. Your single and unchained." she says while brushing her hair.

"So you wont mind me dating her or any girl?" he ask with a smile.

"Do we have to go through this every time. You can date whoever you want. You can even marry for all I care." she says not looking at him.

"You know you don't mean that." Chris says walking towards her and stopping just behind him. "You know you wont be able to take it if I get married."

"Chris, seriously…" she begins but she is turn around to face him and held tightly in the arms of the man she loves.

"You will care and hate it. Just as I hate that you are with Wyatt." he then leans down and kisses her passionately.

-----------------

"Why isn't he answering?" Piper says looking at her sister. "If someone should be able to help us, it will be Leo."

"Yeah, unless…" Phoebe says sitting on one of the motel beds.

"Unless what?" Piper says turning to her sister.

"Unless he no longer exist." Paige says quietly.

"No, that can't be possible. He can't be…"

"We don't know." Paige says.

"We don't know how things are here. Chris never gave us specific ideas of how bad his future was." Phoebe says.

"True." Piper says taking a breath. "We have to try to see who else will help us. We can't be here not knowing how it is outside."

"Yeah." Paige says.

---------------------

"I'll have to erase his mind and heart once more." she says throwing herself onto her bed. "This is for the good of everyone."

Okay, please review. I always like to know what do you think.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16-

So if you are confuse by the last chapter don't worry it's okay. All will be reveal with time. Anyway here's the next chapter.

"Let's see what we have here?" Gwen mumbles as she walks around the attic. "I know whatever is wrong came from here."

The underworld queen begins to touch the stuff around the manner's old attic. When she took a nap this afternoon she had a dream that the three witches from the past have followed them into the future. So now she is walking around touching anything possible trying to get a premonition.

"Damn." she says in frustration as nothing is happening.

That kind of stuff can happen when a witch will neglect there gifts. With her husband adding a couple of seers in there inner circle she has been used less and less.

Oh, she is still as powerful as before. Even more but she wasn't use unless necessary. She was like a last resort. Just like now when she was ask to get, Chris. Okay, she wasn't ask but she had to make her point. Before she is thought as a witch only good for one thing. Just to be in the king's bed.

In frustration she creates an energy ball and throws it at a nearby cabinet. Not caring that it was an antic and that Wyatt and Chris will probably want to kill her after they find out.

As she studies the damages she finds an earring lying on the floor.

"What is this?" she says out loud as she picks it up.

"What is going on?" a demon screams coming in. "Oh, my queen, what are you doing here?"

"What, am I not aloud to come here?" she says placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course you are." he says scratching his head. "I am just wondering what happened here?"

"That is none of your business. Now go." she commands.

"But…"

"You heard our queen. Leave." a voice says from behind her.

As the demon leaves Gwen turns around to face her husband.

"Wyatt, honey, what are you doing here?" she says trying to sound casual.

"Looking for you." he says with a plaster smile. "What are you doing here? I would have thought you be home with my brother."

"Why am I supposed to hang out with him. He is your brother."

"I would love to be with him. We haven't hang out in ages, but I am busy and I have things to take care of." he says.

"Why don't you take him with you?" she ask.

"He is not ready for it. Once he is, I will. So just keep him company please, sweetie, for me."

Wyatt grabs her hands. Once his hand touches her palm with the earring she sees magic school in her mind.

As she does she lets out a gasp of surprise and stiffens for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt says holding her by the arms. "Gwen, what happened? What did you see?" he says knowing what her actions mean.

"Nothing…I just…I don't know. It was nothing." she says looking into his eyes. "I should be going now. Why did you come? Did you need something?"

"I was just looking for you. I wanted to see what you were up too."

"Okay." she says. "I am going then. See you later?"

He leans down and kisses her.

"Yeah, I'll spend the night with you tonight. Dinner too, maybe, hopefully."

She kisses him back.

"Hopefully." she smiles and orbs out.

--------------

"This place has definitely change." Gwen says walking around the dark and dingy magic school. "There's way to much dust and cobwebs." she finishes crinkling her nose.

She walks over to the big hall and looks around. She touches the main table and that is when her premonition began to clear and she knows for sure who has done the disturbance.

She quickly clears her mind in search for the witches who, if not taken care of in this very moment, they will cause a lot of harm. Making her hard work go to waste.

She quickly orbs away and appears in front of three witches in an motel room.

"What are you three doing here?!" she exclaims at them.

Frustration evident in his voice.

The three sister turn startle at the feminine voice. Piper gets her hands ready but Gwen instantly deflects the older witches power making a pillow in the bed behind Piper explode instead.

"It's you." Paige says.

"Where is Chris?" Phoebe says.

"Safe, no thanks to you. Are you trying to get him kill or something?" Gwen says crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You are threatening his life by coming to the future. You need to go back."

"What do you mean he is in danger with us here?" Piper ask.

"It means that thanks to me he is in a safe place. Where no one will dare hurt him. Now that you three are here its going to be hard to keep him safe."

"We can't go back." Phoebe says.

"Not until our mission is fulfill." Paige says quietly.

"Oh dear Merlin." Gwen says taking a heavy seat on the bed. "You didn't offered something for Hecate, did you?"

Phoebe nods making Gwen smack her forehead.

"It doesn't matter." Piper chip in. "It's not like we are going to trust this…girl."

"It's not like we can do anything about it." Gwen retorts. "I guess you guys are stuck in the future. Have good life."

Gwen then stands.

"Wait!" Paige and Phoebe say at the same time.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Piper says.

"It's suppose to mean that you will have to go over my dead body to get to Chris, and believe me you can't handle me. If you couldn't a few years ago. You wont right now. Chris stays with me. You shouldn't have made that spell. Good luck in your new life."

With that said a very distress Gwen orbs out. Her mind was going even more wild for she has a lot to think of. What the sisters staying here really meant.

'You fools.' she thinks.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe turns to her sisters. "It's not like we can kill her."

"She is way to powerful and she looks like she knows us well." Paige puts in.

"We'll have to plan this well. We can't afford to make any mistakes." Piper says more determine than ever to get her task done.

"We have to play all scenarios then." Phoebe says.

"Let's get to work." Paige says.

--------------

"Gwen, what is wrong?" a male voice says from behind her.

She turns to be face to face with he brother-in-law. Her lover.

"We are in trouble." she says.

"Does Wyatt…"

"No, its not Wyatt, its something else." she says as he takes her in her arms. "Someone else."

She pulls away quickly.

"He'll be home soon."

"I hate this." he says signaling with his hands at both of them. "I don't want to hide no more. I want to be able to help you. To love you in front of everybody."

"You can't help me. I am sorry, but this is something that I must do alone. Don't worry everything would be alright. I am also sorry for our, you know. Like I said I will fix everything."

'You will be born.' she thinks in mind.

Review, please.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

Okay readers, I am sad that you guys no longer review for this story but since I like I it I keep updating. So enjoy and if you will leave something for this story.

_Gwen is walking down the aisle of the small bright church. She is dress in an off white strapless dress that reaches to the floor._

_Up ahead is a tall man waiting for her. She cannot see his face, but she can feel his love radiating from him towards her. That love making her feel whole, complete. Their love, she corrects is what is making her feel this way. The love that she can obviously feel for him and the one that she feels is coming towards her is so wonderful and powerful. She knows that that is the reason for such a bright room._

_It's like they are a match made in heaven._

_She knows this is where she belongs and even if, other than the priest in front of them, there is no mortal present there love will be known. For all they have to do is be in their presence for them feel it._

_Once she reaches him and they hold hands a bright light surrounds them. For her it seems like angels where singing being their praises as they become witnesses to this union. She looks up to the man and she sees the dark hair witch smiling down at her._

"_I love you." He breaths out, and begins to say this fraise over and over again._

_For every time he says it his voice begins to get quieter and quieter. She soon begins to strain her ears but before she can ask what is going on he begins to disappear from her sight._

"_Wait, where are you going? Don't go."_

_But it is too late. The man in front of her disappears and in his place is another man._

"_Ready?" The new man ask._

"_For what?" The stun woman asks._

"_To get marry, of course." He says._

_Gwen looks around her and the once vacant church is now full of people waiting for the wedding to take place. Even her simple dress change to look as an expensive garment with huge skirt._

"_But…where is Chris?" She finally stutters out._

"_Chris, Chris who?" He asks._

"_Chris, your brother." At his perplex look she continues. "Your little brother, you know him. He is as tall as you. Dark hair and eyes like your."_

_The man in front of her lets out a loud laugh._

"_Gwen, honey, I don't have a brother. You know my mother and her sisters disappear when I was young." Wyatt says._

"_What?" She spills out._

"_What is wrong, honey?" He asks grabbing her arm._

_At contact she felt nothing. No singing angels. No completeness._

_She is just feeling irritated and angry at this man._

"_I have to go." She says and runs down the aisle with difficulty from the huge skirt screaming a name no one seems to know._

_As she steps out of the church she lets out another scream of lost and despair._

"_CHRIS!!"_

"Chris." Gwen says sitting up on her bed.

As she looks around the moon lit room she finds that once again she is on her matrimonial bed by herself.

Once again her husband, Wyatt, has left in the middle of the night to take care of some troubling business.

"Where have you gone once again?" She says letting out a breath of both annoyance and relief.

Not caring if she is found out she gets out of the bed and walks to her lover's bedroom. There she finds him thrashing around in bed; obviously he is having a nightmare just as she did earlier.

"No, don't do it. Don't kill her. Take me instead but don't hurt her. LEAVE HER ALONE." He screams out one last time before sitting up on his bed.

"Are you alright?" Gwen says sitting next to him.

"Gwen!" He exclaims putting his arms around her tightly.

"Are you okay?" She asks rubbing his back.

She quickly sits on his lap, straddling him, as he begins to shake. He places his head on her chest and the sound of her heartbeat reassures him that she is alive. That she is there for him.

"It was awful." He finally mumbles out. "I thought I've lost you. That he killed you."

"That who killed me?" She asks.

"I don't know but he was torturing you and I was unable to do anything to help you. You wouldn't even do anything." He pulls away from her chest and looks up at her. "Why wouldn't you do anything?" His voice is almost accusing her as it searches her eyes for the answer.

"It was a nightmare, love." She blushes as she realizes what she just called him. "Umm, I mean, Chris. That is all it was. Don't worry about it. Don't worry about me."

She caresses his cheek and after a while he gives her a soft kiss on the lips and places his head back above her heartbeat.

"I love doing this." He says after a few minutes of silence. "Holding you like this. I just love knowing that you are here with me."

"Chris…" she begins but he cuts her off.

"Gwen, I am just being honest. I know the story you keep on telling me, about you and Wyatt, and how it will not work out for us. But you know what; I know you love me and that every time you are close to me your heart beats faster. You might not say it but I can see it in your eyes, in your soul."

The woman in his arms stays quite. When she feels his body relax she once again finds the strength in her voice.

"How are you feeling?" She asks him for the third time in a few minutes.

"Better." He answers a bit calmer.

"I am going to tell you your favorite story. You use to love this story when you were a baby. You never went to sleep unless you heard my voice telling it to you. It drove your family crazy." She smiles fondly as her mind wonders back to years so long ago.

"How do you know?" He asks as she leans forward so that instead of them sitting they are lying down.

She moves to his side and puts her head on her hand so she is looking down at him while lying to his right. So with a small smile she can answer looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I am older than you silly. Don't tell me you forgot about. There is like fifteen years between us. I live at the manor for a few years before I went to college in the east." At that point she begins to play with his hair.

The soft caress is making his eyelids close.

"Must have slipped my mind." He says in a sleepy tone.

"Well now that I have put you up to date I will continue. My aunt use to tell me this story when I was young. She said it was the origins of our lineage, the reason that powers have come upon earth."

"Hmm," Is his only response to her.

"It all begins with the myth surrounding the goddess of the night and witchcraft, Hecate. The story says that she had fallen in love with a hero. The handsome young hero fell ill, so the goddess decides to visit him in his dreams. For one thousand nights she visited him and they will sleep together, in other words they did it." She says with a chuckle before continuing. "The goddess at the end ended up having one thousand of his children.

Being half mortals the children couldn't stay with her, so all of them were sent down to earth spreading around their half god powers, spreading magic among men. Of course not all children show much signs. Magic and powers were best known to be held but monsters, immortals, demons and half breads.

But with these one thousand nights of carnal actions magic became part of the mortals, developing more in time. Sometimes it will spring into a person and then die with there death. That is until one young witch marries a powerful man. Together they had two daughters. Two magical daughters, whose decedents even to this day are known to still posses such wonderful powers.

After Merlin began to teach magic, teaching it has become a necessity. Before that no one knew much of magic, but soon after Queen Gwenivere and King Arthur family, other magical families began to emerge and teaching the next generation began to be done more commonly.

That is why we are her now. We are full of magic and stronger than what the ancestors ever thought mortals can be. For all magic descends from a goddess and her lover of many, many nights." She stops the story and listens to his even breathing for a few seconds before bending down and kissing him on the top of his head. "You're right, Chris, I do love you. I love you more than you will ever know."

She stands up from his bed and walks out to go back to her own empty bed.

After she closes the door a soft 'I love you, too' is heard among the darkness.

Alright I put in part of a Greek or maybe it's a Roman myth in here just continue the story twisting it a little. I don't remember it was a long time ago I read or heard about it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter; just remember I appreciate reviews as well.

"What are we going to do now?" Paige asks. "We are a long time away from home. Our house is some sort of museum that has demons as security guards. Magic school it's no longer. To top it all we have no Leo and the weird white lighter, witch, whatever she is has specifically told us that not only could she kill us all but she won't hesitate to do so."

"Not to mention that we have no idea where Chris is and without him we can't go back home." Phoebe says looking down at her feet.

"I guess we will have to enjoy our lives stuck in the future." Piper says dropping herself on one of the beds. "What else can we do?"

"And you guys are supposed to be legendary." A female voice says from the area of were the window is.

The sisters turn to see Gwen standing by the window looking down at the people below.

"Why don't we show her how legendary we really are?" Paige says as all three stand to face the newly arrive adversary.

"I still remember when this world was full of joy. People didn't even know magic existed and if they did they appreciated it, most even respected it. Of course there were a few bad apples. There always are." She says not caring for the others.

"What happened?" Phoebe says getting closer to Gwen trying to see if she can read her mind.

"Damon," She says. "That is what happened. He was able to control two powerful witches and turn them."

"Wyatt?" Piper asks quietly.

"And you." Paige says as an afterthought.

"Do you regret your decision?" Phoebe asks.

"I regret some of the things I've done, because for one bad decision I can never be happy. I had to let go of the man I love with all my soul and heart for he deserves better. I am just buying us some happy memories right now but once again I will lose it all again." Gwen says turning her now dying eyes at them. "I know that you guys can't stay here forever. If you do all hell will be loose."

"So it can get worst from this?" Piper asks.

"I've seen the future if your descendents don't become. This is nothing compare to what can happen."

"I didn't know how important we can be?" Paige says sitting in a chair by the door.

"It is not just you. Chris, he…" she lets out a breath. "I can't bring him to you guys. If I do… I don't even want to think about it. All I know is that he has to go back with you guys."

"If you truly are the woman that killed us, why are you doing this?" Piper says narrowing her eyes to the younger woman.

"I owe you and your family a lot more than what you think. I love Wyatt, I really do, he has protected me through it all, but I know this is not his true future. He will do a lot more being good than running the un… Believe me he will do a whole lot better." Gwen says finishing with a small smile.

"What do you gain by doing this?" Phoebe asks the sad woman.

"Honestly, nothing. For this I lose a lot more things than anything. I will lose Chris, maybe Wyatt, my position in society; I might even lose my life. I just need to right a wrong. I have promise to protect the new king and I know this is the only way."

"Why are you risking so much?" Piper asks.

The sisters look at the young woman. That question seemed to age her in mere seconds.

"I am tired." She says after a few minutes of silence. "You will one day hear my story. The story of my family. That is if this goes good we will meet again. All I can tell you is that my life, my family, and my soul are cursed and I am tired of it. I know this is my time to change this. I started it ages ago and only I can end it."

"You know about your past life?" Paige asks.

"There are ways to see them, Paige, don't doubt that. Not all lives are bad."

"Not even yours?" Phoebe asks.

Gwen once more looks away before answering.

"There were some good moments. They never lasted but I think it was worth living them even for a short while." Piper nods sadly. "You guys think about this. I know you still don't technically trust me yet. I don't blame you I haven't exactly show you guys you can trust me. I'll be back in a few days, just think about it. I am your only hope."

Before Gwen Royal-Halliwell orbs out she opens up her mind to Phoebe. When she sees the other empath drop to her knees she orbs away.

"Phoebe, are you alright?" Paige asks as she and Piper run to their sister.

"Before she left she let me feel her emotions."

"So what did you feel?" Piper asks.

"She is so sad. There was other stuff but it was hard to go past her pain."

"The only problem is that we don't know if that was her true emotions or just something she wanted you to feel." Paige says.

"We really need to think of this." Piper says taking a seat once more.

Phoebe gets up and heads to the window and looks down below her.

"Wyatt, what a surprise to see you here." Gwen says as she enters the dinning room.

She finds Wyatt and Chris already starting on dinner.

"Where have you been my wife?" Wyatt asks as she goes to him and kisses him softly in the lips. "You have never missed an eating time in your life and if you do you usually call."

"Well since you have missed most of them these past few weeks I didn't expect to see you here, darling." She answers coldly as she takes a seat across Chris.

Wyatt frowns at her words. He sees her look down at her plate and his brother staring at her.

"Is there anything wrong here?" He asks studying his family.

"No, I am just tired. It has been a long day." She answers.

"I have an idea." Wyatt says clapping his hands together after a while of silence making the other two stop eating. "Chris, I think it is time for you to work by my side. It will be just like old times. Just the two of us. That is unless my lovely wife wants to join us and it will be the three again."

Gwen smiles at her husband as he smiles back at her. Meanwhile Chris stares wide eye at the woman in front of him.

"I think it will be good for you to work together." Gwen says kissing her husband on the cheek obviously happy for his decision. "You guys need to take this time you have together as much as you can."

"I don't know." Chris stutters. "I might not be ready."

"Don't worry, little bro, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Gwen smiles at Chris to encourage her lover.

"Oh, okay, I'll go."

"Good, I'll pick you up after lunch tomorrow. I am going to bed now I have an early morning." Wyatt says after he finishes and stands up. "Will you be joining me soon, love?"

"I'll be there in about an hour, honey."

"Oh, okay."

"I can't go." Chris harshly whispers to Gwen after he is sure they are alone. "I don't think my conscious will let me enjoy anything. I might blurt out our secret while I bond with him."

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Would you chill? Look I think it is a good idea. You guys need to spend sometime together. Besides think of it this way, you squeal and it will never happen again. You and I will be like it never happened. Don't doubt I can't do that." She stands up and picks up the dirty dishes and heads to the kitchen. "I am not hungry anymore."

"Will you come tonight?" Chris asks hopefully after following her into the other room.

Gwen shakes her head trying to avoid his eyes making him clench his jaw and fist his hands.

"No, I don't think we can."

"Are you going to be with him? Answer me." He says almost yelling as his body begins to shake with anger and jealousy.

"You have no right to ask that. He is my husband. It will do you good to keep that in mind." She answers looking away from him.

Chris lets out a bitter laugh before walking out and going to his room to cause that much needed destruction he needs to calm his nerves.

The moment that Gwen doesn't sense him she closes her eyes to cry softly. After a few minutes she cleans up and goes to her beloved husband's side.

The place she belongs to be at.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Chapter 19-

Enjoy!

Once again Gwen wakes up from dreams of days long ago, or that is what she thinks at first. Looking back at them she realizes that they are different somehow. In her dream she is happily married to the Halliwell of her dreams. Her soul mate.

She lets out a breath before turning her face to where her actual husband is suppose to be and yet once again she sees that side of her bed empty.

Gwen gets up slowly and wraps her body in her bathrobe. She is grateful that Wyatt was to tired to do anything last night. It has been so long since he last touched her and she is glad for small favors. She has lost her appetite towards that beautiful evil witch of a husband. It all happen the moment she let her emotions towards Chris come true.

As she walks to her dresser she finds a note address to her from Wyatt:

_Honey, I'll be back around noon for Chris. Just make sure he is up and ready to go._

_Your loving husband._

She changes quickly and decides to go see if Chris was still asleep. It was early so she wasn't sure. Just as she gets into the hall were his room is his door opens and he steps out and stares at her for a moment.

After a few moments of silence he signals for her to come into his room.

---------------------------------------

"We have no other choice." Phoebe says. "Its either we let her help us or we are stuck here forever."

"You don't know it is going to be forever." Piper says pointing a finger towards the window. "She might be bluffing and just setting us up for our deaths." she says waving her arms up and down in frustration until the window's glass brakes. "Great, just great."

"Calm down Piper. You will blow up the whole building if you don't." Paige says before saying a quick spell to fix the window.

"How can I calm down when we are stuck here not knowing what to do?" Piper says dropping onto her bed. "If I haven't said this before I am saying it now: we are screwed."

"We do have an option, Piper." Phoebe says taking a seat beside her sister.

"Do we have another choice?" Paige asks.

"I don't think we do. I can't be a hundred percent sure of what I felt, but I think we should trust her." Phoebe says looking at her little sister.

"Fine," Piper says sitting up. "Those in favor to trust her raise their hands."

"Well majority rules." Paige says shrugging.

-------------------------------------

"So…" Gwen says slowly.

"So…" Chris copies her before talking. "What are you doing here so early, Gwen? I thought you will be to tired after last night."

Gwen glares at him for a second before going into her well use emotionless expression.

"Where were you going at such an early time?" she asks instead crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your not the boss of me. I can do and go wherever I want." he counters.

"Fine, go do whatever you wanted to do in the first place just remember to be back before noon." with that said in anger she turns and goes to the door but a hand stops her and turns her around.

"Gwen, look at me." Chris says as she tries to avoid his eyes. "Damn it Gwen just stop your childish act. We are grown ups now."

"Look who is talking." Gwen says shooting fire through her eyes as she finally meets his. "You're the one that got upset when I went to bed, and why was that? Hmm, let me think." she stops for a second. "Oh that is right, you were acting all jealous of me joining my HUSBAND on our bed."

"Okay, so I was wrong to act like that."

"Of course you were and you are still wrong. He is my husband, Chris. I am married to him and he loves and I love him. I will die for him."

"Then why are you with me?" Chris ask letting her go and looking away.

"What I feel for you is a lot more complicated." she answer quietly. "There are no words to describe it and I am afraid of it at times. The thing is I care and respect your brother a lot, but sometimes I can't fight all my demons."

"What are you trying to say?" he turns to her with tears.

"What we do, what we are is wrong. I love you more than I can imagine but we are playing a dangerous game. We can no longer be." she looks at him with her own tears.

"Gwen, I, please don't say that. Do you even know how painful this is?" he says pointing to his heart.

"We always knew it will end Chris. I am just making things easier and ending it now."

"How can you do this to me? To us?"

"Chris, don't make this harder, please." he shakes his head. "You will understand eventually." she walks to him and kisses his cheek. "I love you."

Then she walks out the door with the feeling of two broken hearts.

A few hours later after her husband leaves with the broken Chris she orbs into the sisters hotel room with her tears barely on check.

"So have you decided?" she asks the surprise women.

"Damn Gwen you need a bell around you." Paige says after the three sisters jumped up in surprise.

"Sorry, its just we need to work fast if we are going to do this." Gwen says looking out the window again.

"Its everything alright?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I just think the sooner this goes down the better."

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asks the quite woman.

"Yes, everything will be okay." she sniffs. "Everything will be the way it should be."

"Your not changing your mind on us are you?" Paige asks.

"No, I am more sure than before. This is the correct thing." she wipes her face before looking at the three older woman. "So what have you decided?"

"We are in." Piper says. "I am warning you first that if I think you are somehow betraying us I will blow you up. Shoot I would make sure you regret ever double crossing us."

Gwen lets out a laugh. Something that sounded so real to her after such a long time.

"Believe me if I was betraying you I will let you blow me up."

"So what's the plan." Paige asks.

"You'll see tomorrow. I will let you get prepare. If everything goes as plan you will be back in your own time with Chris." without another word Gwen orbs out to her home.

As soon as she gets in her bed she buries her face in her pillow and cries for what will come.

What she will soon lose again.

Anyone want to review out there? Until next time then.


	20. Chapter 20

-1Chapter 20-

Ahh, the end is getting closer. Hope you guys have been enjoying it as much as I been enjoying writing it.

"Are you joking?" Gwen exclaims to her husband. "You can't be serious he is not ready."

"He is even more powerful than before, love, this will be a piece of cake for him. For all of us."

"Yeah concerning his powers he is more than capable, but that is not the way he is. If you force him to do something like that he will be scared for the rest of his life."

"Don't be a drama queen, Gwen. You are the one that has been playing with his emotions all these years." he lets out a dry laugh. "You been playing with my life as well."

"Is that how you see me?" she says shocked beyond belief. "Like some sort of puppet master."

"Gwen…" he says trying to grab her arm but she pulls away. "Honey, I didn't mean it that way. I was just…"

"Saying what you really think." she states softly. "How can you say you love me when you don't trust me?"

"I do love you, Gwen, without a doubt I love you and I trust you. You think I will be with you if felt like that. I just sometimes feel like your not telling me everything. That your hiding something from me." he hesitates for a second before continuing. "I still feel jealous of your relationship with my brother, and you haven't been together in ages."

Gwen gives him a pain look before looking away.

"Yeah."

"Do you still love him? Is that what you are hiding from me?"

"Wyatt, please this neither the time nor moment. You know it has never been about Chris' and my relationship. I do know I love you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll talk to you later. I need to get things together and ready."

"You can't do that Wyatt, Mattie, this is your families destiny. Your inheritance whether you are good or bad. This is magic school you're talking about." Gwen says trying to stop him. "You need to rethink this before you do anything you'll regret. Not only that, you are trying to take your little brother down with you."

"Gwen, if you want to come out of this good you will stay out of this. This is the next step to my world domination. This has to be done."

"But to move your headquarters to magic school and using its power for evil."

"Yes and don't question me."

"Wyatt I… you can't. I wont let you."

"I have shown lenience towards you, love. Don't make me get ugly with you too."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" he gives her an emotionless look. "I have to go and don't try anything funny."

With that said he orbs out leaving a very scare and hopeless feeling Gwen.

--------------------

"We have to move." Gwen says appearing at the sisters hotel room.

"What? Why?" Paige and Phoebe asks in unison.

"Wyatt and his court came up with a diabolical idea. Something that I can't turn my back to. I can't permit this from happening. I know this means facing him before time but I have no idea how to do this." as she finishes she takes a seat on a chair and begins to cry. "How did I let it get this far? It shouldn't have been like this."

Phoebe walks over to the distraught young woman. When she thought of the person that will be the end of the Charmed Ones she never consider it to be someone like what was in front of her. She always thought it will be a demon of some sort, an evil very powerful witch or sorceress of some sort, or if they had luck they will die of old age.

But not by the crying woman sitting on her hotel bed. Not this.

"What is going on?" Piper asks as she enters the room.

"It's time to go." Paige says.

"What? Why? What is wrong with her?" Piper says looking sadly at the woman. "What happened, Gwen?"

The young woman looks at them with a teary smile.

"It is going to far now. One thing is taking over the world, another is making sure that…good gets stopped forever. That there will be no hope for the future."

"What do you mean?" Paige asks.

"There is no time for this. Besides if I tell you everything we don't know how it will change things once you go back to the past. I am going to orb us to our destination once I come back. It won't be long but I need to make sure we don't get there before time. Once you have Chris with you go to the Manners attic. There just send a prayer to Hecate and hopefully you'll be back in your own time."

"A prayer?" Phoebe asks.

"You'll know when the time comes." Gwen answers getting up and wiping her eyes. "It's like asking for something. Just thank her and ask to finish this spell like only she knows how to. Don't forget mention how powerful she is. The last thing you want to do is make a god mad specially the one responsible for so much magic in the world."

"Thank you." Phoebe says hugging her. "You don't know how much we appreciate your help."

"Yeah specially with what it can cause you." Piper says.

"Don't worry we all have a pass, and mine is asking for me to find a way to make things better. I have a karma to take care of." Gwen answers smiling sadly.

"We just want you to know that…" Paige begins but she doesn't let them say more.

"I know. Get ready I'll be here soon." with that said she orbs out.

--------------------------

"You aren't going to say anything?" Wyatt whispers into his wife's ear.

"You already told me that it doesn't matter what I say. You will do what you want and my opinion doesn't count." she says quietly. "I wonder if it ever did."

"Gwen, I…"

"Don't say anything, Wyatt." she looks up to him with a cold look. "I get it. You have to do what you have to do. I just hope that you'll understand one day that when I do something you don't approve."

"What does that mean?" he says looking intently at her.

"You'll find out soon enough. Don't you have more important things to do anyway?" she asks.

"It is not more important, but I do need to go. All its in place and I will soon assure my name in history books for a long time. That is unless you tell me about your potion and spell you use to stop from aging. I know that when you finally give me your secret I will live forever."

"Wyatt…"

"We'll talk about it later, babe." he then walks away going to get his brother.

Those words make Gwen realize something. He is no longer the man she married. He is no longer the man she thought she had to protect and be with him even if she loved another man.

He was someone else. Someone dark.

Someone she had to stop at all cost.

"I will take that secret to the grave, love. I am not so stupid to let anyone know about it." she whispers before getting ready to go herself.

I don't remember if I ever talked about that potion/spell Gwen did. It is in the other story I wrote. That also explain how the 15 year older than the boys Gwen only looks a few years older than the boys.


	21. Chapter 21

-1Chapter 21-

Sorry for the long, but long wait. I just hope this chapter is somehow worth the wait.

The end is almost here. I should mention it's a bit sad. Anyway if you wish to please review, I will appreciate that.

On with the story.

"I hope all goes good." Phoebe says as she paces the room and plays with her hands worriedly.

"Of course it will. We are the Charmed Ones and we have the woman that apparently not only stopped us but kill us by our side. The odds are for us." Paige say giving a small nod.

"Lets just hope this is not another trap to once again kill us. Imagine not only being the woman that killed the Charmed Ones once but twice." Piper says finishing lacing up her combat boots.

"She is not like that." Phoebe says. "At least not anymore. She is on our side. We will succeed. We will be able to take Chris back with us."

"I just feel sorry for the her. She will lose more than what she is saying." Paige says looking down.

"Don't," a woman's voice says. "I am gaining more than anything. At least for the future. My lineage. We have a pass to clean up."

"Aren't you the last of your family?" Phoebe asks.

Gwen Royal-Halliwell looks down.

"Oh honey." Paige says but is stop by a shake from the younger woman.

"On this side of the family, yes. I do have another part of the family out there. We are no longer together and probably don't share much, if any blood line, but they are Guinevere's and Arthur's youngest daughter's descendants. Are you guys ready?" Gwen asks them.

"The question is are you?" Piper asks.

"I'll answer that when this is all over." she says grabbing their hands and orbing them all away.

"Magic school?" Phoebe more of says than asks after they orb into a their destination.

"You guys go that way." Gwen says pointing towards her back as she gets to the point right away. "Take these just incase you guys run into any problems." she says handing over three bags full of potions. "These come from both the Book of Shadows and my own family book. You might be able to get some of your powers here but try using these more because if something goes wrong they will detect you through your powers."

"What are you going to do?" Paige asks looking at Gwen with concern.

"I will go get Chris and return him to you. This is the only way. Once I do that and direct Chris your way I will be able to stop anyone going after you. Once you guys get him use this and leave." she finishes handing Piper something. "We don't know if you will be able to orb out and if Chris denies doing that use the potion. Don't worry I found it in one of the books in magic school."

"Gwen…" Piper says before hugging the young woman.

"Now go. Don't worry I know what I am doing."

Phoebe and Paige soon follow their older sister's action and the three go on their way.

------

Chris is just patrolling a hall when he feels an arm pull him strongly into a room. Before he can utter a word he feels unable to move while a small, sweetly smelling hand clamps over his mouth.

"Ssh, don't speak, just listen." Gwen says softly. "We have little to no time here, and you have to go like now."

She quickly looks out the door in the process letting go of the young man's mouth and his frozen state.

She jumps up in surprise when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to be staring into the eyes of her lover.

"What is going on here, Gwen? What…"

She stops him by putting a finger on his lips.

"You have to go back Chris. You still have a destiny to fulfill." she says as her eyes sadden at the prospect of him leaving her.

Specially if that meant never seeing each other again.

"Gwen," he starts grabbing her hands and kissing them. "I am not leaving you. This is my place. By your side, even if I have to see you next to my brother."

"No it is not." she shakes her head and then puts her hand over his cheeks. "You'll understand right now."

Once more her eyes roll to the back of her head and a shine surround them both. Once she is finish she helps lean the tall man against the wall while trying very hard not to pass out from the amount of power she just use.

After a few minutes of hard laboring breath Chris opens his eyes and sees Gwen sitting on a desk a few feet in front of him. Once she looks up into his eyes everything that has been missing comes back to him.

He now remembers so many things that he has forgotten. That she has erase from his mind and heart.

Even what has just happen at this moment and what he was about to do.

"Oh god." he breaths out, then in one swift moved he is looking down at the woman with anger in his eyes. "What the hell have you done Gwen? Look at me, damn it."

He slams his hand hard onto a table nearby.

"Chris…"

"No, you are not going to push me out until you explain to me everything. I know what can happen if we don't hurry up so talk fast." he says through gritted teeth.

"There is no time for this…"

"I don't give a damn. Why did you make me forget about our love? The fact that a week before we were to married you broke off our engagement to married that evil bas…"

"He is your brother Chris."

"Yes he is and it still didn't matter when you two were rolling around in bed."

"I had no choice." she says lowering her voice. "The pain I felt from you. From me. It was to much. I just couldn't stand it and I knew I couldn't turn back time. That I couldn't make things go back to the way they were."

"Then why did you do it in the first place?" he says as his voice softens. "Why?"

"I knew that to make you happy I would have to make you move on. That is why I took away that part of our lives. As for why I married Wyatt, honestly I am not one hundred percent sure. I just felt oblige to be by the side of the next king. The chosen one, Wyatt."

"Bianca?"

"I had no part on it. You fell in love with her all by yourself. You two made your choice."

Chris furrows his eyebrows and walks towards the door before turning to her.

"Your going to sacrifice your life, aren't you?" he says after a while of thinking in silence.

"I have a lot of things to amend. That includes your brother." she stands up and walks to face him once more. "Just think that if everything goes right it would be like it never happened." she caresses his arm and he looks at her with a strange gleam in his gorgeous eyes. A look he has only given her. "That is why it must happen. You have to go to them and leave as soon as possible. When you come back you might not want me anymore but you will still have Bianca."

"Gwen," he says once more cupping her face. "I love you. I am very angry at you but…"

"I know." She then kisses him softly on the lips before pulling away. "We have to go now."

He nods and she grabs his hand before opening the door and pulling him the opposite way that he was walking at.

After about ten minutes she stops.

"What? What is wrong?" he says looking at her with concern.

"This is where we go our separate ways."

"But…"

"No," she interrupts him. "I'll see you later, love." she kisses him softly and pushes him away.

Chris walks with a blank mind before he bumps into the sisters.

"Chris, are you alright?"

"Huh?" he stammers as his mind begins to function once more.

"Come on lets go." Paige says before throwing the potion.

The moment they appear in the Mannor they once more disappears and end up being face to face with Leo and baby Wyatt.

-------

"Where is Chris?" Wyatt is saying to his wife.

"Somewhere safe were you could no longer corrupt him." Gwen says holding her stance strongly.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" he says and slaps her hard enough to throw her to the floor.

Unfazed by that she quickly uses her powers to be once again be face to face with him.

"I have a pretty good idea. Don't you remember I am a pretty strong empath, not to mention my premonitions how accurate they can be?"

Wyatt walks away and rubs his hands over his face. When he looks back at her his eyes are full of concern.

"They will hunt us and kill us once they find out what you have done."

"No they wont."

He narrows his eyes at her before he feels his mind being probe. One statement is going through his mind.

'_Make a statement out of her.'_

Then…

'_Kill her!'_

Wow, I am like two chapters away from the end. Okay, hope you guys enjoyed it.


	22. Chapter 22

-1Chapter 22-

Okay, I usually wait till I catch up in my other stories but I am so close I can't help but put the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, and if you don't mind to leave a review or something I'll appreciate it.

Enough of that here goes the next chapter.

"Chris?" Phoebe asks softly, hesitantly, at the young man that has been standing there for a few minutes without blinking.

They have finally made it back to their time with Chris, but there is this blank look on his face.

"Chr…" Leo starts only to be stop by a shudder that goes through the other white lighters body.

"Gwen!" Chris finally exclaims.

The sisters look at each other hesitantly.

"She is not here, Chris, she is back at her time." Paige says softly.

A look of pain goes through Piper face as she walks over to Leo and her young son.

"We are no longer in your future." Piper says holding Wyatt closely.

"We need to go back. They will kill her." he finally says pacing the attic.

"I know." Phoebe says quietly looking down.

"What do you guys mean with I know? This is no time for words, it is time for action. Let's go back to Magic school." he says grabbing to Paige's hand but she shakes her head. "We have to go back to help her. We can't leave her alone."

He sniffs as tears begin to slide down his face and wipes them away in anger.

"Chris…" Piper says handing Wyatt over to Leo and walking over to Chris. "even if we…"

"You can help me, Piper, you are the strongest. You definitely have the guns." he says taking her hands. "Come on let's go." he pleads as his voice begins to break. "You and I can save her. We could…I can…we…"

"Chris." Phoebe's voice finally filters in his mind as he stares into the eyes of the eldest Charmed one.

"No, it is not true. We can save her, I know we can. We just…" he then finds himself holding Piper tightly as face is burry in Piper's neck.

"I am so sorry." Piper says holding tightly. "I can't even imagine how you feel losing two love ones in such a short time." she moves her hands over his back. "It must be devastating. Just know that she loves you. She did this for you. For the both of you Chris." she pulls away from him and looks him into the eyes. "You will see her again. I know that. Once this is all over you will be together again. You know why, because you will save her too."

Chris nods and looks at them for a moment.

"I just need to have sometime by myself." his lips begin to quiver. "I'll see you guys later."

Then he is gone.

"What happened?" Leo finally asks after five minutes of silence.

--------------

Wyatt shakes the thoughts out of his mind and once again looks at his wife with a clear and determine mind.

"Stop it!" he hisses. "Where is he?"

She stops and closes her eyes after a while a small smile spreads on her pale lips.

"Where he should be." she answers.

"What the hell does that mean?" he says almost running to her side.

"Where do you think he is, love? He is back in time before you turned. Before the both of us turned. That is where he belongs."

"You little witch." he bellows before slapping her hard across the face.

Gwen falls to the ground and looks up at him with her smile still in place even if some blood begins to trickle down the side.

"Duh, I am a witch. You've always known that."

"I knew you loved him more." he says pacing in front of her. "I just never thought that you will betray me like this. I knew you were sleeping with him, but I let it go. That is all I could do seriously. The point is that at the end of it all you were at my side. Not his." he stops after seeing her reaction. "Oh, you didn't expect me to know, did you? I knew all the time. I am not a stupid."

"Wyatt…"

"Don't interrupt me, love. I am not done." he takes a deep breath. "Even though I knew you were sleeping with my own brother, and probably you will probably continue doing so, I always thought you will back me back. I guess I was wrong. Why did you do it? Why did you send him back? What we had was great."

"What are you truly afraid of Wyatt?"

"I know what him changing things means. It means we will no longer be together. You will be living happily by his side."

"I chose you."

"Yes, but we both know why you did that. Why you never felt that you and Chris deserve to have a happy ending. You chose second best."

He finishes in a small voice before sitting in front of her.

"Wyatt?" she questions furrowing her eyebrows.

She can see all his anger and fighting going out of him. Like he no longer has anymore strength to argue this.

"I love you Gwen." he says taking her hands. "I will do anything for you if you give me the chance."

"What do you mean?" she says kneeling closer to him.

"We will run away." he says with determination in his eyes. "After what you did they will hunt us down, torture us, then kill us, but together we are stronger."

"Are you crazy?" she says in a small voice. "You can't do that. Not after all I've done. You can't risk your life for me."

She puts her hands on each side of his face.

"Gwen, what other choice do we have?"

"You know the answer to that." she smiles softly at him as he shakes his head side to side. "Yes, this is the way. I must die, Wyatt. They will kill us here. They will kill us in the light side. We are marked, but you know what you don't have to be. You have to kill me."

"I can't." he says getting up and away from.

"You won't have a choice, Matty. I will make you even if I have to."

"You can't get complete control over me. I can fight you."

"You have not seen all my power, love. I can do a whole lot more than you will ever imagine."

"You…" he stops in his tracks as a daze glaze gets in his eyes. "I have had enough of your cheating. You will get what is coming." he bellows.

Gwen softly stands using her power before smirking at him.

"I will like to see you try." she says very quietly but audible enough.

All of a suddenly she is thrown back and hit's a wall full of weapons. Just as she gets up she grabs a sword that has fallen because of the impact.

Seeing this Excalibur begins to form in his master's hands.

"Big mistake." he says as they fall into an all out war against each other.

Swords continue to clash together as they are both almost equally match. They know each others weaknesses and strengths for she thought him and they will practice as much as possible. The ruckus begins to draw the demons around Magic School who have been looking for their stealthy master for quiet some time.

"Master?" one of them begins.

"Don't interrupt I will handle this traitor on my own." Wyatt says coldly.

"We'll see who takes handles of who?" Gwen says playing along the facade.

Wyatt lets out a growl as he runs towards his wife before his sword makes contact with the one willed by her he orbs out and to the astonish of everyone, except Gwen, he reappears at her side letting Excalibur pierce through her skin.

Gwen lets out a cry of pain and as the sword is taken out of her. She falls to her side and rolls into her back.

Wyatt looks down at her and blinks for a while until Damen appear by his side.

"What happened hear? What is going on?" Damen asks looking down at the barely breathing queen.

"She betrayed me." he says softly. "She let him go back. So I did what I do to those that goes against me. I finish her off." he then hesitates and looks down at the witch.

His eyes finally clear a little and he looks around.

"Leave me." he screams. "Just let me be. Just don't forget what I did to her. If I am willing to do this to her," he then looks over to Damen. "imagine what I will do to you."

When everyone is gone he goes down and picks up the woman before orbing out with her.

They appear at her favorite spot. The area in the whole city, other than the mannor, that has been left the way it originally was.

"Gwen," he finally breaths out. "love look at me. Talk to me."

Gwen looks up at him with a small smile.

"You did it, love. Now no one will ever hurt you." she places a hand to his cheek. "I know I haven't been the best wife, but I did promise to protect you always and I'll be looking down at you. Or up, whichever."

"Gwen," he says kissing her palm. "don't, please don't. I can't live without you, love. Just stay here with me I'll heal you."

"You know you can't, Matty. You used Excalibur and no amount of magic can reverse it's strikes. You, we made it so."

"Why did you do it? Why?"

"I will do anything for you Wyatt. You and Chris are my life. Like I said before I have a lot of karma to take care of." she then looks up. "Aren't the colors pretty here?"

"Gwen…"

"It is so peaceful, so beautiful."

"Gwen, look at me."

She blinks and focuses on his face.

"I am sorry for all the wrong things I've done. Things should have been a lot better." she closes her eyes. "Things should have been better."

"Gwen…"

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"But it was you and Chris that belonged together."

"Don't hate him for it. He is a great man." tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "I am so sorry."

She whispers one more time before falling limp in her husbands arms.

OMG, such a sad chapter. Next chap is the last. Goodbye and thanks to all. If you like this story a somehow try Unwanted Friend(also sad but cute) and Love of all Ages(this one has a happy ending) they all have to do with Chris and Gwen.


	23. Chapter 23

-1Chapter 23-

Here is the last chapter as promise. I would like to thank tigeruawish for the last review. I love getting reviews but this story has been lacking I just hope you've all enjoyed it still.

One last thing, I decided to write a little extra story from here and the other two stories. This story will concentrated on their past lives, like the story given in Love of all Ages but more specifically, so it would concentrate on 'Camelot' era. Chris will be king Arthur, Wyatt Lancelot, and my own character Gwen Royal as queen Guinevere. It is just so you guys can get a better look of how this all happen.

Anyway enjoy and if you guys happen to leave a review I am very grateful and hopefully some of you will read my next story and that is for sure the last Charmed fanfic from me.

As soon as his love died in his arms Wyatt knew where to take her body. It is the one place she had always loved and felt free at.

It was their secret garden, not his and hers, but his, Chris', and hers. One time before he ended marrying the beautiful queen he saw them interacting so freely, so loving to each other and at that moment he longed to have that with her.

To see her smile like that and look at him with such love in her eyes.

Though they did end up marrying and her being his to some point she never smiled at him like that. Never looked at him like that either. It was close, but not close enough. Never close enough.

"I am so sorry for every thing, love. I will make it up to you." he then creates a fireball in his hands after softly caressing her face for the last time. "Be at peace my queen until the day we meet again."

He throws the flaming ball at her cold dead body and watch it get consume by the fires. He knows that the moment the fire is done with her body will be able to flow through the air.

She will be free once more.

"I love you." he says and with that he is gone again only this time alone.

'_Chris.' _is heard in the air after a while of silence.

The cry of a dying soul to its love one.

-------------

Chris walks around the streets of San Francisco with no destination in mind. It has been hours since he has arrive from the future yet he can't seem to calm himself down.

But why should he? He has just lost the most important thing in his life, and even though he lived without his memories of her for such a long time he is full of them now.

Her smile. The way she always looked at him in that special way. She always made him feel special. Even when he was a child and she was to old to even care to be around little kids.

She always made time for him, well Wyatt too, but it felt it was specially for him.

His musing are distracted as he hears the sound of a school ring out. As he looks around at his surroundings he realizes where exactly his feet, not to mention his heart, has brought him too.

He stands just across the entrance of the local high school in hopes of getting a glance at her.

The beautiful angel of his heart and soul.

It is about twenty minutes of no sight of her that he decides to walk away with a heavy heart and just as his back is turn he stops at the sound of that angelic laugh.

He then sees her there with her long dark hair in the middle of a group of friends laughing like there is no problems in the world.

Like she has not just died, which in all honesty it has yet to happen.

She stops in her tracks as she feels some eyes at the back of her head. She turns and sees the handsome older man looking at her.

While Gwen Royal always thought that older men, even in their early twenties, looking at high school girls was so perverted there is just something about that twenty plus year that was making her stare into his beautiful green eyes. It was like she could see into the soul of this stranger. Like she knows him from somewhere.

Sometime, whatever, she just feels like she knows him.

Before she can decipher what else she can see about him or even get close to him one of her friends calls out to her. When she turns to look once more in his direction he is gone.

"Weird." she says softly with a soft smile she has never held on her face before.

That smile that she has always held only for him, of course at that moment she didn't know.

What she also didn't know is that Chris saw it and he gave to her direction that smile he has only had for her before orbing out.

'_We will be together once more, for all time.' _he thinks as his heart is again lighter and he knows this is not the end of it all.

It is just the beginning of a new and better life. A life he is looking forward to.

I know, short, but what else can there be said.

THE END, I guess.


End file.
